Grey Matter
by Dr Yu Minoru
Summary: L was bored. he needed a change of pace. strolling through the streets a man bumped into him. sun-bronzed skin and auburn bangs turned his way. "oh please excuse me," a brilliant white smile. But there it was, barely hidden by concealer, a thick scar traced from the corner of his mouth to his adam's apple, then disappeared beneath his shirt. "ah,yeah...sure." HORROR IN LATER CHPTS
1. meeting

Death Note- grey matter

Summary: L was bored. He needed a change of pace. Strolling through the streets a man bumped into him. Sun-bronzed skin and auburn bangs turned his way. "Oh please excuse me," a brilliant white smile. There it was, barely hidden by concealer, a thick scar traced from the corner of his mouth to his Adam's apple, then disappeared beneath his shirt.  
"Ah, yeah...sure."

Disclaimer: I don't own death note or the characters, if I did though, Near would have drunken petrol and set himself on fire from the inside ;) just saying

A/N well hiyas my dear readers, a big thank you for choosing to read my story it really means a lot :) this is the second story I've posted and I've decided to go a little AWOL fufufufu please enjoy this AU heh heh

Obsidian eyes glazed over as they stared at the flickering TV set, never blinking, never fazed. Just concentrating on his game, ignoring the outside world. "L," a voice grazed his ears but he took no notice. "Fuckit L, move this shit sometime," the voice said gruffly, wading through the mess that littered L's floor. L glanced over briefly eyeing who was addressing him. "Ah, hey Kazuki, my favourite landlord," he uttered in monotone and stared at the tv again. Punch, punch, roundhouse kick. Uppercut, jump, grab, smash. "L, pay fuckin' attention when I talk to you." L politely removed his headphones and spun around in his spinning chair. Evidently, he completed 4 full turns before stopping and looking at Kazuki.  
"Yes?" He said creating eye contact. Kazuki took a step closer and looked down on L.  
"I'm sick of you and your shit. This is your eviction notice," he hissed thrusting a piece of paper in L's face. He brushed it to the side gently.  
"So how long do I have?" He stated calmly. Kazuki puffed up in annoyance but breathed out and smirked.  
"3 days to find a new home, but u have to be packed up by tonight." He smiled sweetly and dropped it on the floor in front of L. He turned and left the room slamming the door behind him. "Fucktard," L smirked before turning and playing his game again.

L was bored. Chucking the ps3 remote to the floor he stood up and stretched, cracking his back and elbows all the while. "Time to go outside again," he mumbled ruffling his jetblack hair as he looked towards the empty cupboard. L seldom went outside, only when he needed the bare necessities. He didn't fancy the sunlight burning his skin crisp, as such, he'd even made sure to get a night job. Directing traffic and working parking lots mainly. Crap pay but totally worth it.  
He changed from his musty black skivvy to a white and fresh-ish sweater and pulled on a fresh pair of blue jeans. He took the keys of the hook and locked the door behind him in a lazy manner.  
He chose to take the stairs rather than the elevator cause it was pretty much the only exercise he would get. Once at the bottom he pulled a lollipop from his pocket, unsheathed it and stuck it his mouth, punctuating the action by placing his hands in his pockets. The door slid open automatically as he stepped outside, only to be greeted by a gust of hot air. "I fucking hate summer," he hissed as he trotted down the two steps to the street.  
It was always so crowded here and sometimes moving around was difficult however L for some reason was generally avoided by the public. Perhaps it was the winter suit in summer, or the black rings around his eyes and contrasting pale Snow White skin that made them weary. 'But who cares?' It wasn't their business or anything. L grabbed his phone from his pocket and checked the maps. Although he came out once a week he still wasn't entirely sure where exactly the convenience store was or how to get there. After confirming his route he strolled along briskly, dodging the people that littered the streets.  
He turned a corner and saw the store up ahead. Suddenly he purged forward slightly and saw a man had bumped into his back. Sun-bronzed skin and auburn bangs turned to face him. "Oh, please excuse me," he said flashing a dazzlingly brilliant white smile. L took a moment to take in the sight of this strange person. He had golden brown hair with not a strand out of place, evenly tanned skin, amber pools for eyes and perfectly shaped features. He had a shoulder bag that seemed to be filled with clothes. His pants were black and shoes shined till they sparkled, and a black vest with faux fur lining the hood with a long sleeved shirt beneath it and leather gloves. But there it was. Barely hidden by concealer, a thick scar ran from the corner of his mouth to his Adam's apple, then disappeared beneath his shirt. Any other person wouldn't have noticed, but L was insanely observational. "Uh, yeah...sure," he mumbled attempting to brush the person away. Said man, frowned, perfectly one might add, but shrugged and continued a quick pace towards the shop. 'The shop...' L thought as he watched him enter. "Wait, he's going to the shop. Judging by the possible items he was carrying I would think he worked there...damn," he hissed under his breath, but forced himself to continue into the shop.  
He pushed the door open and heard the little bell ring to show someone had entered. "Good morning!" A voice shouted from behind a box of good product. L ignored the person and went to get everything he might need. After all, he was being evicted. Deodorant, toothpaste, toothbrush, brush, gel, chocolate, cupcakes, muffins, cake, icing sugar, ice cream, watermelon and other sweet fruits. L had ended up with a trolley full of random stuff he may or may not need. He shuffled over to the checkout and unloaded his pre-purchases. "So how's your day been?" A cheery voice greeted him. L mumbled a small, yeah whatever, and kept putting things on the conveyor. "Well, that voice sounds familiar," the cashier stated and poked his head around L's shopping and flashed a smile that would have melted a young girls heart. It was the guy from before who had bumped into him. "Ha I thought it might the guy I bumped into earlier," his smile never wavered and he still managed to keep scanning. L was almost affected by his cheerfulness but caught himself just in time.  
"Are you always this friendly to random people you pass on a street?" He hissed with ice as he got out his wallet. The man smiled in an almost passive-aggressive manner, "mostly," he said a little too satisfyingly. L huffed and got out his credit card. "Hey, why don't you meet me after work at the Juusen Cafe?" He beamed at L and L shrugged.  
"We'll see," he said paying then loading his purchases into the trolley and leaving the store.  
"Thanks for coming!" He shouted and served the next customer with yet another brilliant smile.

L loaded his supplies onto his Kombi and breathed a belated sigh. Why should he meet this strange person at his favourite cafe? But, there was something about the man that intrigued him, and perhaps if they became close he could learn about the strange scar that ran along the boy's face. L decided against better judgement, to go and meet this person and find out all about him. He trudged up the stairs, unlocked his apartment and fumbled around in the closet for something to wear. Shrugging, he chose a simple black t-shirt and skinny black jeans. No socks of course, but he would wear shoes today.  
He checked the clock and slapped himself. 'He's a guy, who gives a fuck what I wear?' He set out again, ignoring all the taunting eviction notices Kazuki had left around his room.

L entered the cafe and scanned the room searching for the mysterious person. A hand latched onto his shoulder suddenly and L flinched. "I wondered if you would show up," the voice said smooth and casually as it guided them towards a table, his grip never faltering. They sat across from each other. "I never got to introduce myself sorry, my name is Yagami, and yours?" He held his hand out and L noticed he had the gloves on and a red long sleeved dress shirt. L took his hand and lightly shook it.  
"You may call me L," he said in monotone. Yagami lent back in his chair and put his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling. "Well, L, you really seem to be a strange person, but there's something mysterious about you that I want to find out about." L nearly choked on his coffee, how could he be so blunt.  
"Erhem, I do find this feeling to be mutuel Yagami," he said awkwardly as he sipped on coffee.  
"Then," Yagami lent forwards and rested on his elbows on the table like a girl. "Tell me about yourself," he stated smiling as he looked at L. Those swirling amber pools searching his soul and looking through him. L almost felt naked under a glare like his, but acted untaxed. Placing the coffee gently on the table L cleared his throat and met his gaze.  
"Well, I don't normally come out during the day, I work night shifts. I spend my days playing video games and sleeping, I don't clean my apartment and I'm being evicted in 3 days actually. More like 2 I should say since its nearly nighttime."  
Yagami raised his eyebrows in a concerned expression and to L it felt genuine. "Do you want to know a bit about me L?" The tone in his voice said he was going to tell him anyway, but really, L wanted to know all about him. Why did he have that scar or wear such hot clothes during summer? He simply nodded and continued drinking his coffee. "I work part time at the convenience store, play tennis, love apples. I like this style of fashion so I wear it all the time, lucky I don't get flustered from the heat," he laughed showing L his long clothes. "I have a few friends but lately they've been busy with work and family so I stay home at night and play games with the serve te, like blackjack, go fish, twister, stuff like that hahaha," he laughed gently and left L wondering, 'what kind of person is he if he has servants?'  
"Yagami?" L started. "Do you live in a big home? How come you have servants?" L couldn't stop asking even if he tried.  
Yagami smiled. "Yes L, I do live in a big house. Sometimes it gets lonely but I think it's better for me to be alone," he sipped some tea and L noticed a slight look of dejection that was quickly replaced with a bubbly feeling. "L," Yagami said advancing a little further towards him. "Why don't you come and live in my house?" This time L spluttered on his coffee, taking a napkin and mopping up the liquid on his lap.  
"Um pardon?" He wasn't sure if he had heard right. If Yagami had invited him to live there, he could move away and shove it in kazuki's face, but if he hasn't then It would be awkward.  
"I said, if you need to you can come live in my house. It's massive and if your not comfortable then you can sleep on the other side of the house from me," if Yagami was a puppy his tail would have been wagging happily.  
"I wouldn't be imposing? And the servants wouldn't mind?" Yagami shrugged.  
"They would probably enjoy not having to entertain me all the time, and it's not like there's anyone else in the house to disagree. C'mon L, please?" Light pulled a puppy face at L and L coughed.  
"Well, I might need some help moving my stuff," Yagami jumped up and for a moment L thought he was going to hug him but Yagami simply offered a handshake. They shuffled out of the cafe after paying and L led Yagami to his house.  
'My goodness, what have I gotten myself into?'


	2. farewell fvcktard

Now it has occurred to me that I always forget to ask but, please please you have permission to leave a review or PM me *hint hint any criticism is welcome, be it good or bad, even something like purple bananas can be stored for later use ^^, is fine

Now, this chapter is a bit slow, just something to help the flow of the story so nothing major happens, just a little something when they're cleaning the house, and u can skip to the end if u want

Ha cliffhanging is fun, without further adoo I brig u Grey Matter chapter 2

Ps, if some of it doesn't make sense it's because of autocorrect I mean, last chapter it said untaxed instead of unfazed so if something doesn't make sense just ask me if u want thnx ;)

They stood in front of the door and L unlocked it casually and let the door swing to wall by itself. Yagami peeked in and felt his face go a shade of green. L's apartment looked like it held a hoarder; rubbish strewn everywhere, furniture that could almost be considered rotting and the walls and floor were an unsightly shade of brown. "Well here it is. Now I'll need help with..." L listed the things he wanted taken to his Kombi, Yagami half listened because he just couldn't believe that someone lived in a place like this.

"Freaking hell L, how can you survive in this place?" Yagami gasped putting a hand to his mouth and picking up an old newspaper and throwing it in the bin.

L shrugged and gathered up his ps3 and it's accessories, "it never really fazed me," he grunted as he disappeared down the stairs. Yagami looked back at the room. He could understand why L was being evicted, and the thought of his perfect clean house turning into this... He shuddered and pulled a determined face. "For L's sake, I will help him clean his apartment." And with that, Yagami set to work

L and Yagami sat side by side against a wall panting and sweating. "Four hours! Four fucking hours!" L ran his moist hands through dank hair and banged his head on the wall.

"It's alright L, at least we moved everything," Yagami patted his shoulder gently. "Time to start cleaning," he said adding enthusiasm and helping L to his feet.

"Can't we just go and sleep at your house and clean up tomorrow?" L mumbled as he picked something up and threw it in the bin. He turned and saw a stern look on yagami's face.

"L, Kazuki wanted you packed up about, 6 hours ago, besides we only have to pick this stuff up and throw it away." Yagami smiled weakly. To tell the truth even he was beginning to become fatigued. L smirked.

"Then we have to scrape away the grime," he said under his breath. Yagami glared at him.

"Excuse me?" He said and it actually intimidated L a little. "It will just have to be up to the landlord for that part. After all, you don't actually own that," he smiled. L nearly smiled but turned away and occupied himself with cleaning. This person who had literally bumped into his life was changing him. Normally, nothing except other people's pain and misfortune could make him smile. But here was Yagami, who intimidated him, made him happy and generally overwhelmed him. How was he also so cheery? No, L remembered seeing a look that was certainly not joy, and he obviously was hiding something huge judging by the scar along his face. He turned around and caught a glimpse of Yagami. His sweat was making his makeup visible, no doubt irritating him as he was constantly rubbing his face, smudging the concealer. And as he did, the line along his mouth grew into view. L saw another one now, from his temple down to his cheekbone on the left. And on from the edge of his chin, along his collarbone and then disappearing down the back of his shirt. He was obviously trying to hide them so L didn't mention, however he deduced that they ran along his arms, hands and legs judging by the covering. L stopped paying attention to Yagami and kept picking up rubbish.

2 hours later and they had finished their task. Yagami forced L to give him a high five and then they took the elevator to kazuki's level.

They marched into his room and L thrust the keys on his bedside table. It was 3am and Kazuki had been asleep for ages. "There's your keys fucktard! I got a new place so BLLLLEEEEEEEE!" He pulled his eye down and stuck out his tongue before grabbing yagami's hand and running down the stairs with him in tow. Yagami laughed heartedly as he trailed along and L cracked a small smile. L was wrenched forward as Yagami suddenly stopped. He stumbled but didn't fall as Yagami pulled his hand towards him before he fell. "L," he said in a strong tone. L looked warily towards him. Then Saw his face twitch and hold back a retarded smile. L huffed. "I saw what you did there," Yagami stated and laughed.

"Oh yeah, very funny," L grumped. They had reached the bottom of the stairs and L looked down at their still untwined hands. Yagami seemed not to have noticed as he was still laughing at the face he had seen Kazuki pull after being woken from a deep sleep. L was suddenly very conscious and subtly released Yagami. He hit his shoulder and they ran over to L's Kombi. "Fuck!" L shouted as he scrambled into the driver seat and Yagami leapt, literally, into the passenger seat. L fumbled with the clutch as they heard an angry kazuki stomping towards them. Grip, push right the full way, then down. 6th gear. L put the pedal to the metal and while a screech the old vans wheels lurched and they sped off leaving Kazuki in their wake.

Yagami turned around in his seat to watch the dot that was Kazuki fading away. "L, you idiot!" He smiled and hit L lightly causing him to flinch.

"Not while I'm fucking driving. Do me a favour and get me a cupcake," he said motioning with his thumb towards the back.

"Ok then," Yagami smiled lightly and walked to the back of L's van. He started fishing around in the pile of things L had brought from the store. L thought a moment and called back, "heh Yagami, I don't actually know the way to get to-" there was a sudden squeal, a crash and what sounded like 'oomph.' 'What the fuck is he doing?' L thought as he slowed down and stopped on the side of the road. "Hey Yagami-" he began but stopped when he saw what had happened. "What the hell were you doing Yagami?" He said taking in the sight.

"Help me L. Please..."


	3. moving in

L was greeted with a full view of Yagami's jean clad ass. He had fallen head first into L's shopping and all that stuck out was his waist and down. "Far out Yagami," L hissed as he ran a hand through his hair. 'What the fuck does he expect me to do?' He thought with malice.

"Well, I know it's awkward but," L saw him shift a little and saw him stick one arm out. "If you pull my legs I should just, you know, get out of this," he sounded hopeful but unsure. L groaned in annoyance and trudged towards the legs that dangled vulnerably from the heap of groceries. Taking a firm grip on yagami's thighs, and bracing himself with his left foot forward and right foot back he started pulling. Yagami grunted in slight pain and L heaved. He was really stuck tight and only budging slightly. L yelled and pulled as hard as he could using his legs to go backwards. It happened all at once, as though in slow motion. L fell backwards still holding onto yagami's jeans. "Ah!" They shouted simultaneously as his jeans were pulled down to his feet and L somehow slipped and fell underneath yagami's legs. "Oh fuck!" L smirked hearing Yagami curse but that was soon wiped of his face as he noticed what hung precariously above his face through black boxers. L gulped and turned his face to the side and started sliding like a caterpillar away from his package. Yagami's face glowed from inside the mound. "Just pull me out please," he whimpered, knowing at any point soon he might break down out of embarrassment. L reached his shins and stared. Scars. Of course. 'Seriously, what does this guy get up to?' He thought, and without thinking traced along one of them. Yagami jumped, "fuck L just pull me out!" A hint of desperation dotted his voice and he started squiggling around. L got up and wrenched him out of the heap and they landed in a tangled pile. "Thanks L," Yagami said with false normality as he pulled his pants up.

"Yeah that's fine," L waved him off and sidled towards the passenger seat.

"Eh?" Yagami said appearing from the back. L turned around and marched to the back, fetched a cupcake and settled in his seat.

"I don't know how to get to your house Yagami, therefore, you shall be driving the rest of the way," he sat down and pulled his knees to his chest before munching on the cupcake. Yagami straightened his shirt and walked purposefully to the seat before plonking himself down and gripping the steering wheel. He breathed a sigh and looked at L in the eyes. Clouded amber pools caught limpid obsidian glass with a flash of urgency. L shuffled uncomfortably subconsciously as he thought Yagami was going to say something like, 'let's put this behind us,' thankfully he didn't.

"You, didn't see anything," he strained, "unusual, did you?" Yagami had a hint of angst in his tone that L picked up right away. Being the incredibly deductive person he was, he knew Yagami was referring not to his manhood, but the scars. Sensing his feelings, L decided not to mention them. At least not yet.

"Nothing that shouldn't have been there," he stated cheekily and chewed on his thumb. Yagami gripped the steering wheel a little tighter but instantly composed himself.

"Well, off we go to my humble abode," he said cheerfully as he accelerated onto the highway and drove on.

L observed the way Yagami drove. In fact, he had shuffled in his chair to stare at him. A thumb balanced between his lips, knees nestled against his chest, black bangs pushed feverishly from his eyes. He watched Yagami and made some assumptions. Everything he did was perfect. Drive, dress, eat, sleep. Not a part of his life was imperfect. However the blemishes across his body showed maybe he wasn't always so perfect. L's eyes wandered over Yagami. His posture was straight a not a strand of hair was out of place, but he did have a slight blush caressing his cheek from before. 'Hmph,' L thought. Either he couldn't stand being looked at in intimate places, or having his face trapped in there was actually very overheating.

"So Yagami. What is your house like?" L lanes over and looked straight into his eyes wanting to see what sort of reaction he would give.

"Oh, well it's..." And Yagami explained about the whitewashed walls, pristine rose garden, crystal lake and waterfall situated nearby, three stories and countless rooms. About the different maids and butlers that he would have to get used to and how he probably didn't need any of the stuff he brought. L huffed and stated that he had no plans of imposing to which Yagami laughed and turned a street. The sign read No through Road and evergreen trees ran along the road. It was tar and well maintained. Soon white gates where opened and the satisfying crunch of white gravel under tyres was heard.

A mansion rolled into view, adorned with gargoyles to women to dragons. Thick pillars guarded the entrance and the driveway met its end at a fountain. L's shotgun kombi stood out horribly against the purity of the white and elegance of the statues and with hesitation he clambered out along with Yagami. Yagami stretched his arms and breathed deeply.

"Nothing like coming home," he said and looked over his shoulder to smile at L, his hair delicately falling over his eyes. He brushed them away gently and motioned for L to follow him. L shoved his hands in his pockets and slouched before trailing behind Yagami. A butler dressed in a sloe suit with glasses bowed before them and held the door open. "Thank you mr Kurono," Yagami grinned and took L's bicep and started leading him into the house. He let go and stepped into the middle of the room and spread his arms out in a crucifix way.

The room was barely furnished and held the grand staircase that separated into two wings at the first interval. The hallways on the second floor spread out, then curved back at a right degree angle so if L looked right, he would see the rooms and same with the left. A dark magenta curtain sealed off the rest of the stairs and a dark aura seemed to be guarding the place. Everywhere he looked there was white. Not a speck of dirt in sight or single decoration misplaced. "L," Yagami finally spoke, "this is the lobby and-" he turned around but stopped. A malevolent look crossed his face and his eyebrow and lip twitched, but as suddenly as it appeared it disappeared. Any normal person would have missed it, however L was studying Yagami very closely. "Amane Misa," he said through barely gritted teeth. "What is, that, doing in my house?" He hissed at the small blonde maid who stood before them. L's eyes followed the direction of the tanned manicured finger and saw it pointed at a vase on a table containing five white roses. One had three of its petals on the table and was a little wilted.

"Oh I'm so sorry mr Yagami, forgive my insolence," she bowed low before rushing to pick up the petals. There was fear in her voice. Incredible fear. 'What does that mean?' L pondered sticking a thumb in his mouth. Yagami ran a hand through his hair fluffing it a little.

"I fail to understand how you could miss such, rotten, dying filth though miss Amane. I'll forgive you for now however, and please tell the other servants to prepare L's things for whichever room he decides on." And with that Yagami took L up the stairs and to the left before opening a door with glassed cloudy windows. This was his bedroom. 'A neat freak no doubt,' L thought as he stepped inside and inspected the perfect room. A king sized bed in the corner, couch in the middle with a 72 inch plasma tv situated in front of it and a cupboard. To top it off it had an en suite and also attached to another room.

"L, you can choose any room you want on the second floor that's not occupied," he said smiling as he sat on his bed and fell backwards. He breathed a happy sigh and turned to look at L. He chuckled lightly and stared at the ceiling. "Go and have a look around L, I insist," he said ushering L out of the door mischievously before closing his bedroom door.

"Probably masturbating or something," L muttered before taking in the view of the house. None of the rooms were very inviting he concluded after looking at them individually. One room was left, the one that attached to yagami's room. Shrugging he checked it. It was about the same as yagami's except the walls were black for some reason. "Perhaps a contrast?" L murmured. There was a creak and L turned to find Yagami leaning in the doorway with his arms folded.

"Like this one I see," he said looking around then pushing of the door way and walking towards him.

"Well, im sorry to say but the other ones don't seem as homey and besides, if I need you for something, I can find you easy as," he mumbled finding a lollipop from his pocket and sucking on it. Yagami nodded a 'so-so,' and strolled back to his room. He pressed the intercom button and instructed the servants to move L's things into his new room.

"There, now you're part of the family," Yagami grinned and put an arm around L's skinny shoulder, leading him into yagami's bedroom. They sat down on the couch and chatted for about an hour, until they realised it was nearly 5am. Yagami threw L the keys to his room and smiled before shuffling under the covers of his own bed. L stood still for a moment and then left for his room through the joining room. 'I wonder what life in this house will be like?' He thought as he drifted into yet another uneasy sleep.

A/N oh i just love putting the characters in awkward positions anyway, yay L has moved in with light what will happen? Why is the 3rd floor sealed off? Dun dun

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy Grey Matter, I'm pretty sure the supernatural aspect will appear briefly next chapter but the romance is for later fufu

As always, please review follow or favourite thnx ;)

Ps, if anyone has some synonyms for the word scar please let me know I'm going crazy since I have to use that word so much! D:


	4. teasing and questions

Incisors, canines and bucks sank into his neck and targeted the jugular. 'M-mum,' he gasped and reached out. Harsh hot breath lavished his neck and in one jerking moment half his neck was ripped from its confinements. Vein and nerves were severed and flew around spraying their iron fluid, muscles torn and skin ripped, now hanging loosely, bare and vulnerable to the world. He let out a garbled sound as his mouth filled with blood splatting across the floor. He fell to his knees with thump and fell to the ground, crushing his face with a crunch.

Yagami sat up in bed in a jerking motion, rubbing his neck furiously and using his fingernails to pinch at the loose skin. He stopped when he felt his skin heating up and coming off and sighed, placing a palm on his forehead. "Just another dream," he whispered hoarsely. Yagami flung the sheets off himself and groaned at the thin sheen of sweat that lined his body. "It's just a dream," he told himself and swung his legs over the edge and stood up. Gathering his things he trudged into the bathroom and started running the bath, pouring in bubble bath. He smiled at the bubbles that slowly grew and looked at himself in the mirror. He leant in close and traced his fingernails along the pale marks.

'What are you boy? A messenger of satan come to devour us all?'

He sighed and let his hands flomp onto the basin. Eyeing the rising bubbles that threatened to spill over he turned the taps off. Shedding out of his tapered boxers Yagami slipped into the warm water letting the bubbles caress his body. He lifted one leg and observed the scars that ran along it. He felt from his ankle to his thigh and if anyone had looked then, he would have looked like a lady washing herself. Yagami smiled at the thought as he shampooed his hair. He hated being feminine but it was the only way to get his hair so silky.

L awoke to the sound of running water. He was dazed, having been having a wonderful dream about his cupcake and looked around. "That's right I moved in with Yagami," he mumbled burying his face in a duck feather pillow. Now too alert to fall back asleep, he turned around and looked at the ceiling. It was morning and it had been for a while now. He had wanted to stay asleep for ages, but that cursed Yagami just had to wake him up. He guessed that he was having a bath since the water had started and stopped so quickly. 'We're both guys so who cares,' L thought as he shuffled out of bed. He had to take a piss. Real bad, and wanted a shower. Unfortunately the only bathroom he knew of was this one, so yeah.

L knocked on the door with a knuckle. "Yagami, I'm coming in," he stated as he was opening the door. He saw Yagami frozen with his fingers tangled in his shampoo lathered hair. He blinked then stepped out and shut the door. There was a sound of splashing and Yagami shouted back.

"Geez, give me some warning will you?!" L opened the door again and saw Yagami had sunk down in the water so all you could see was the top of his head and his knees. "What do you need?" He asked in a watery voice since his mouth was underwater. L pointed at the toilet and glomped towards it. He undid the fly and started pissing. Really loud. Yagami frowned in annoyance and faced the wall before starting to blow bubbles.

"Fuck, you're like a baby," L said over his shoulder. Yagami splashed.

"What do you mean?" He said glaring at L's back.

"Blowing bubbles and looking away. Like a baby," L taunted. "By the way I want to have a shower so, you should probably hurry up if you don't want to be scarred for life," he winced as he thought about the choice of words, but acted unfazed. Yagami blew more bubbles.

"I'm not leaving I was here first," he ducked down into the water until you could only see his eyes. L smirked and took off his shirt throwing it into yagami's bath.

"Suit yourself," he sniggered as he undid his belt and let his pants fall before stepping out of them. Yagami's eye twitched but he 'stood his ground.' L laced his left hand around the waist band and with his right hand began playing with his sagittal hair while he poked his tongue out. "Gonna leave?" He hissed giving himself a particularly hard tug to which he moaned. Yagami coughed.

"I don't appreciate you pleasuring yourself in my presence L, so fucking stop please," he said as he gave himself a bubble moustache. L stopped his ministrations and thrust his face close to yagami's, merging his fingers into yagami's hair, he leant down and whispered on the shell of his ear,

"Get used to it, cause its what shower time is for, and when I get on, it's hard to get off without, help," he licked yagami's ear causing him to thrash for a moment.

"Fuck off L," he said splashing water onto L's bare chest. L looked down at it and grinned wide and evil.

"That does it Yagami, move over," he took his boxers off in one swift movement and sat down behind Yagami. They looked like they were on a rollarcoaster. "I'll wash your back and that little crook behind your ear," his hands slithered down yagami's hips to rest on the inside of his thighs. "With my tongue," he whispered breathing on his neck. Yagami was shivering, 'he's giving a better reaction than expected,' L thought as he inhaled then exhaled on yagami's jugular. All of a sudden Yagami stood up and donned his bath robe.

"L, never touch my neck, please," Yagami suppressed a whimper and started shaking again. L stood up and put a hand on yagami's back, then slid it down to hold his hand.

"Yagami, what happened to you?"

Yagami turned his head at an angle. "I don't know what you mean," he stared of into space.

"Yes you do Yagami, I saw your back, I've seen your legs and face, now tell me. What happened?" L squeezed his hand tighter in urgency. He wanted to know what happened to his friend.

"I don't want to tell you," Yagami stated blankly and slipped into some fluffy bunny slippers. "L, I'll see you soon for breakfast. The maid outside will help you find the hall," he smiled and then looked at L. "And wear some clothes will you," he laughed slapping L's back gently before reaching the door.

"Wait Yagami," he grabbed his shoulder. Yagami turned around. "Sorry about that, it's just how I banter and tease all my friends," he breathed waiting for the others response. Yagami chuckled.

"Ok, a little odd, but I'll just have to prepare myself for next time then," he smiled and left. L felt weak. 'What the fuck did I do all that for? Sure I do it to everyone, but still, there's something different when it comes to Yagami, but what? A-and he said next time...'He thought desperately. L was certainly changing, even in the space of a single day. "Oh shit, I missed my job last night," he rubbed his temples then dressed and was lead to the dining hall where Yagami already had been seated. It was very long and they couldn't hear each other through normal volume. Yagami waved and patted the spot beside him. L shuffled towards him and sat down. Yagami ate dippy eggs with toast soldiers and L ate a strawberry cake covered in whipped cream. They chatted all the while, as though nothing had happened. Yagami finished first. "I'm sorry to leave you L, but I have to go to work now. You can stay or go as you please, and feel free to check out the house and use the facilities. Bye for now," he waved to everyone as he grabbed the bag Kyomi was holding for him. "Thank you Kyomi," he flashed a smile and she turned red. There was a crash and they saw Misa staring from a pile of shattered pottery.

"Sorry everyone," she bowed and started cleaning. Yagami left and then it was just the three of them. Kyomi sidled up to Misa, "have an accident I see, jealous cause Light only accepts things from me?" She cackled and went away with her maid trolley. Misa clenched her fists but continued clearing her mess.

"Amane Misa, right?" L walked up to her. She looked up and stood up straight.

"Yes master L, at your service," she stood like a soldier.

"Who's Light?" He asked bluntly.

"That is the first name of Master Yagami, sir," she said. L made a thoughtful noise.

"Thank you Misa," he thrust his hands in his pockets and walked to his room. 'Its going to be a long day.'

L decided to sleep, after all he didn't want to go anywhere or do anything. There was a light knock on the door. L sat up and called for them to enter. It was kyomi. She wheeled in her little maid trolley and stood beside L's bed. "Master Yagami told me you like sweets so here," she parked the trolley beside him and folds her arms. "You can't just lay in bed moping around til Light comes home. Here, I'll get the make Kyoko to give you a tour," she went to clap but L grabbed her wrist.

"No, I want Misa to give me the tour," he stared into her eyes and saw jealousy burning. She shrugged and clapped. Misa appeared in no time.

"Give L a tour of the premises please, Amane," she spat and left. Misa sighed and allowed L to get changed before leaving. She took him around the house showing him the bathrooms, kitchens, dining halls, bedrooms and how to summon each different maid or butler.

"Outside?" L asked suddenly and Misa nodded.

"We were informed you didn't like the sun so we prepared this parasol for you," she beamed and held out the black lacy umbrella. L took it and set it up before following her outside. "I won't show you the rose garden because only the master goes in there," her smile wavered slightly as she lead him around the yard showing him the statues. "Unfortunately, the master will want to take you to the lake and waterfall himself, but I doubt that will happen," she murmured. L raised an eyebrow. "Oh, he only takes his lovers there," she barely whispered as a flush took upon her cheeks. L smiled.

"He's taken you there?" She shook her head lightly.

"Kyomi," she stated with ice. "He's not the perfect person you see him to be," her tone began to sound desperate and fearful, "he's not a good person. The third floor," she gasped as she put her hands across her mouth. "I-I saw it all, he-," she fell over as her knees became weak. L frowned in worry as he held her arm.

"Misa, what did he do?" L asked hastily.

"H-h-he, he,"

"Oh, there you both are, I was wondering where you'd be," Yagami reached down and lifted Misa to her feet. He flashed a brilliant smile towards L. "You'd best be off to continue your duties. I'll meet with you later," he whispered in her ear. L narrowed his eyes as she tottered away. "How was your day L?" He took L's arm and lead him back to the house. L wrenched himself out of yagami's grip.

"Yagami, I want to see your rose garden," L looked in his eyes. But there was something different now. L had considered Yagami as a baby who was afraid to do things that were immoral. But hearing words like that from another's mouth was a shock, L couldn't believe Yagami could be a womaniser, if he was then he could even have had narcotics or worse. L shuddered. Yagami frowned.

"I would like to, but I haven't taken anyone in there before," he rubbed his shoulder apologetically. L smiled.

"What about the lake?" He turned his neck a little to look cute.

"Oh, we can't go there either L, that's a special place for me," he smiled and walked inside. 'Of course it's special to you bastard,' L thought as he followed Yagami. 'But then again, he's got such a baby face and soft skin. How could he do something bad?' L was confused now. He scratched his head subtly as they went into the house.

Sorry everyone that L turned into such a dog :3 and that te whole chapter is a little retarded, but oh well. I threw in some romance, could L be unconsciously wanting to get closer to Light? And who'd a thunk light was such a devil with a bubba face :3 so cute though 3

Look forward to the next chapter


	5. third floor and water polo

A/N I think it's time to show a different side of our cute little Light puppy :3 3

L sat next to Yagami in silence. He ate a single strawberry then excused himself from the table. Yagami dropped his fork and took the napkin off his lap. "Misa," he cooed and strolled over to her. He placed an arm around her skinny shoulders and felt her shivering as he lead her along the corridors towards one of the vacant rooms. He closed the door and locked it with a click and slowly turned to face her. "Misa," he growled and advanced slowly. "You fucking bitch," he said in a low voice.

"I-I didn't say anything master, he doesn't know-" Yagami pushed her against the wall, his left hand pinning her wrists above her. He pressed a finger of his right to her lips in shush.

"Oh, I know you wouldn't have, except, I heard you tell him about the lake and waterfall, lucky you didn't spill anything that could give a hint as to what I am, knowing him he'd figure it out in a heartbeat," he chuckled. "You remember don't you Misa? That night? Don't forget what it is I am and what I do. I rarely make exceptions, and I haven't had any fun lately," he trailed out his tongue and slid it across her neck lightly. "Still as inviting as ever," she moaned and he released her, she fell to the floor with a thump, her heart beating fast and knees shaking. "Now what should I do with you? Bad girls need brutal punishments," he folded his arms and his eyes glassed over as a demonic smirk danced on his features. "How about," he grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet. "A night, with," he pointed above them. Misa gasped in terror.

"Oh god, no no no, anything but that," she said in a raspy whisper.

"Mello?" He breathed. "Have a nice night Misa, I hope you enjoy your night off," he gripped her arms and pushed her out of the door and along the hall. Misa started screaming his name.

"Nooooo! Light! I don't want this! Forgive me! Anything..." She broke into hysterical sobs that rang through the house. "Anything but that place! ARRRRRR!" The servants acted like nothing was happening and averted their worry stricken faces to the ground.

L heard Misa screaming and rushed out only to see Yagami pushing her towards the curtain.

"Yagami!" L ran towards him. The curtains parted slightly and opened to an immense darkness. The scent of something bad dispersed through the house and L ran to try and catch up. But he wasn't fast enough. Yagami disappeared with Misa into the depths, her screaming and sobbing slowly disappearing as the curtain was drawn. L wore a look of panic as he whipped around looking at everyone's faces. "Aren't you going to do anything!?" He demanded, shouting at the servants as a whole. No one looked his way, but a butler whom he recognised as Kurono, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, this is the usual thing. We get used to it, and it's why the master doesn't have guests or housemates," he sighed and trudged away. L was shaking in anger, his fists clenched tightly so his nails were boring into his palms.

"Why the fuck does he get to treat her like this? Why?" He flipped his hair put of his eyes and waited at the curtain. Light had some explaining to do. 'When he gets down from there,' L gritted his teeth and stared at the curtain.

It was a single corridor that separated into many different lots. Once a while ago, it was the servants quarters. Until the incident. Now the doors had been replaced with bars and an unhealthy stink rotted the air. Light opened a barred door and shoved Misa inside. She raked up the bars and wrapped and tangled her hands around them as Light shut and locked the door. "Please please don't leave me here, I won't do anything again, I won't talk to L, please Light, please," she pleaded desperately. Light stared at her. Amber pools melted and burned through the fearful sepia screens.

"I know you won't Misa," he stated and walked away, his footsteps echoed.

"M-miiiiissssa," a voice moaned otherworldly and a rustle of chains. Misa turned her head slowly and saw him. "Misa, it's been aaages, come sit and talk with me," he moaned. Another scrape of iron on ground. Misa's face screwed up and her eyes were hot. She looked out the bars again.

"LIGHT!" Her screaming was piercing and uneven and she rattled the door pitifully. "LIIIIGGGGHHHHTTTT!"

Light smiled as he heard her voice echoing even all the way down here. 'She thought it was just being in the same room as where it happened, foolish wench,' he lowered his head and grinned maliciously. "Of course L will have questions though," he murmured.

L leaned against the wall near the curtain waiting for Light to return. 'No, he is not Light, he's Yagami. Yagami.' L thought to himself. His thoughts were way too centred around Yagami lately. 'No, he's not alright, he dragged a screaming girl into the darkness, he takes ladies to a secret sex spot. He has too many secrets for my liking, when I see him I'll get at least one out of him.' L was determined, but knew when Light, er, Yagami, came down those stairs, he wouldn't be able to act tough. His defences always cringed when Yagami was around. There was something off about him that gave the vibe, 'don't mess with this shit,' and it affected L greatly. It also pissed him off. If he wasn't careful his mind might wander into some creepy girl fantasy about Light gripping his hips and letting sweat drip from his nose onto L's bare chest as he sheathed himself fully. . . "OH FUCK NO!" L shouted randomly and grabbed his hair. His voice broke mid sentence the moment Light stepped out.

"What's the matter L?" He asked standing close to him, brows crinkled in worry. L looked at Yagami, and couldn't get that image out of his head. His cheeks were dotted with pink as Yagami stared straight at him. He reached out and his cool slender fingers touched L's burning skin. "You feel hot, want to lie down?"

'L-L, you feel so hot, want to, l-lie down a bit more?'

L's eyes widened at the image that was playing in his mind. A sudden idea latched into his brain.

"Actually, I want to cool off with a swim, maybe the lake or waterfall?" He pulled a cute kitten face and held both of Light's hands like paws. Light turned his head away but looked at L with his eyes.

"I don't know what'll happen if we go there," he said as his cheeks gained a little colour. L smiled broadly and hugged Light. He arched as his lower back was pulled tight, but then relaxed and smiled. 'Even though Misa told him about the waterfall, he'll still go,' Light couldn't wipe the stupid smile off his face. 'But that would all change if he knew what I am,' he thought darkly, letting emotion take him briefly. He shook the feeling off and instead delighted in the warm body pressed close to his. He wrapped his arms around L's shoulders and nestled his face into his whispery strands of flyaway hair. "L," he murmured silently as he inhaled the musky scent that was individually his. He rubbed his nose against the soft patch of skin behind L's ear and felt L tense. 'Obviously, he's not ready,' Light thought morbidly. He let go o smiled. "I always keep towels and a spare change of clothes there in case I go swimming so dot worry about fetching anything." He smiled warmly and began walking out of the house briskly, with L trailing behind.

He rubbed the spot Light had been touching with his nose. It had felt warm and fuzzy. L didn't expect Light to be like he was at the moment. When they had first met he had a baby face and silly attitude, greeting customers with a smile and getting on with his job. But now that L had met him and lived with him, he could see he was a man. Even the way L viewed Light's face changed. No longer was he chubby around the edges but hard and pointed. L found it endearing, having such a man to be his friend. Throughout his thoughts, L didn't pay any attention where they were going or the fact that Light could read him like a book when he was like this. Oh, he knew L was contemplating him, and judging by the colour of his face and neck, he was enjoying it. Light smiled to himself. 'I wonder if L will end up being mine?' He smirked. L may or may not end up his in the waterfalls cave, but who knows. "L, we're here," he said pushing aside a shrubbery. They were greeted by a sparkling crystal lake with rocks adoring the bottom and a waterfall that spilled into it, at the top, two boulders acted like gate posts. It sparkled and L felt instantly revitalised seeing this place. "This is my special place, admittedly I have been known to take some girls up here but no too often," Light smiled and even his teeth sparkled in the sun. "I suppose I don't really care anymore about you seeing my scars L," he said as he pulled his shirt off and threw it to the side. L looked him over absentmindedly. Strong shoulders, fine clavicles, visible pectorals, toned abs and marks all over. It looked like he had literally been cut open and sewn back together. L raised his eyebrows at the middle and looked away.

"Well, I have technically already seen them," he said as he pulled his own shirt off. He felt bare having Light so close without a shirt. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he undid his belt and fly, letting his pants fall to pool at the ground. "Hey Yagami," he said over his shower, not daring to look behind him for fear of proof he was a man.

"Hmmmm?" Light responded as he stepped out of his jeans and folded them into a neat pile.

"What was going on with you and Misa this morning?" He put a thumb in his mouth in thought as he stepped out of his pants.

"Oh, well, I didn't hurt her or anything. She just, said some things she shouldn't have so I took her to the third floor as punishment," Light turned around slightly to look at L.

"Why doesn't she like the third floor?"

"Some things happened there that she witnessed," Yagami showed no signs of distress in telling L about the third floor.

"What things Yagami?" L nearly turned around but stayed determined to find out some answers before he played with Light.

'L, why don't you join me? The water is warm and soothing.' L flushed along the edge of his jawline.

"There was a terrible fight. Horrid, we had to close it up so it could be cleaned. After that, no one ventured there again. Some people saw it so when they disobey me or do something unforgivable, they go up there," there was a strange tone in his voice but L would have to accept that for now.

Light scanned over L's body. He was was toned to a degree but awfully skinny. His spine was jutting out ever so slightly and skin very pale, almost sick like. He wanted to take that live body and nurse it to how it should be. He smiled. "Hey L, we're both guys so it doesn't matter, but I prefer to go free in the lake," he smirked as he removed the tightly fitted briefs that clung to his thighs. L twitched, then neat spasmed. 'It doesn't matter, you did this to him only yesterday L, keep it together.'

"Whatever," he shrugged as he pulled his own boxers off.

"Let's play Marco Polo L," light sidled up to L's side then pushed him into the freezing water.

"Not cool-" L was met by an under shot of Light. In all his nakedness.

_'We have to make a stand, the general shouted to all his soldiers. L ran to his side and grabbed him, no sir, don't stand, then the flags went up. We have won, we made a stand! Yeah! Everyone cheered.'_

L sunk down in the water and held his crotch tenderly.

"I'm coming in L!" Light yelled as he jumped in... And landed on L. He laughed and smiled. "I'll be in first," he sang. Closing his eyes he span around for 20 seconds as L swam away. 'Calm yourself you beast,' he thought to his groin. "Marco!"

"Polo!" L swam away as light lunged in the direction of L's voice.

"Marco!" He stood up and circled around, waiting for the sound of L's voice.

"Polo!" L squeaked accidentally and light found him.

"Got you!" He said as he jumped towards L.

'Oh my gosh, no,' L thought as he saw where Light's blind hands were reaching

Ok now I wrote this chapter when my brain was dead so there will be mistakes I know it, please bear with me if something is totally in-understandable just ask and I'll get back to you right away

Any one else get the feeling light is lying about the 3rd floor? I know I do, what will lights be reaching for? You can probably guess :S but anyway, what exactly is light? Read on to find out more... 0_0


	6. happenings at the lake

A/N A slight, not exactly warning but just letting everyone know this will mostly be just mush and flirtatious advances and lime ;) but perhaps we might get a little closer to finding out about Light's secret, who knows, any one want to take a guess? Jks, we dot want to spoil it :) sorry about the mistakes last chapter but I didn't even read wHat I wrote until this morning D: some of it was just like, DAFUQ does that mean? Anyway, on with the story.

L bit his lip and screwed his eyes closed as Lights bare chest collided with his and hips pressed against his. 'God, forgive me of my sin of finding Light insanely attractive,' L silently prayed. Both males nipples were hard from the cold and rubbed together sending jolts of electricity up L's spine then zinging through his core and heating his pride as Yagami's limp length squashed against his burning one. He opened his eyes to see Light smirking. "Nice L," he said as he slowly, with exaggerated care, slid off L. He made an act of finding it hard and used L's chest to support himself as he climbed off him. "Now you're in," he smiled as he closed L's eyes with two fingers and started spinning him around. Light swam away with a most devious plan in his mind. 'I'll make L fall for me, and the when the time is right...'

"Marco!" L flung his arms around, obviously not very good at this game. Light chuckled at his antics and decided to let him win.

"Polo," he said moving in very close to L. His hands touched something. L opened his eyes and saw his hand resting on Light's cheek. Light smiled endearingly and held L's hand there. "L," he murmured and close his eyes leaning into L's touch. L was dumbstruck and subconsciously rubbed his thumb gently across Lights cheekbone. Light whipped L's hand in front of him in one swift movement. He pressed L's fingers to his mouth and silently kissed them. L frowned.

"A bit, how's your father, are we Light?" (Aussies should get this ;D) L said, his voice wavering as Light trailed a red, hot, silky tongue across his knuckles and moved upwards along his wrist.

Light sniggered, "only when it comes to you L," he hissed as he sucked on a tender joint that jutted out from L's wrist. Be shuddered and pulled his hand away from Light.

"I-" he didn't know what to say. Really, he was scared. Light could be very menacing from what he'd seen. He didn't want Light doing something fearsome to L. Cause really, L was fearful of Light. He was passive aggressive, shy, bold and malicious all at once. L wasn't sure what Light might do to him to get what he wanted. Light senses his feeling and smiled gently.

"Shhhh L, you don't need to be scared," he brought L's head to his chest and cradled it gently. Light had seen his expression and felt overwhelmed, and had instantly forgotten why he never let the people he embraced survive. His eyes widened as he remembered, but he couldn't let L go now. Not ever.

'Thats wierd, I can't feel a heartbeat...' L thought to himself, it was strange since he was pressed so close to Lights chest. But thankfully L dismissed it and instead wrapped his arms around Lights firm and tense torso. Light was relieved that L hadn't said anything and that he had in fact snuggled closer. Light breathed out and pulled back so he could face L.

"L," he mumbled, "I-I wanna," he stumbled over his words and stared into the obsidian glass that reflected himself. He moved down slowly and rested his lips softly against L's. L opened bios eyes in surprise. He saw Light close his eyes and wrap his arms across his shoulders and push him closer for a tantalising kiss. L melted into his body, completely forgetting they were both naked. Lights manhood pressed up against his, reminding him of the throbbing erection he sported. Light turned his head at an angle and moved his hands to tangle into L's hair and he pressed his whole body closer to L. L gasped as Light ground his hips upwards on his abdomen, then slid his tongue into the hot cavern of L's mouth. He slipped in and out rhythmically making wet slurping noises. L felt weak against his advances and wrapped his tongue around Yagami's. he felt a smirk against his mouth and Light raised his torso and lowered it a few times, rubbing their hard nipples together. L moaned involuntarily against lights skin. He smiled and trailed a wet kiss down his jawline. L arched into Light as his hands moved down the side of his ribs, along his sides and rested on the back of his upper thighs. 'He could probably lift me up if he wanted,' L thought in his dazed state, not noticing that Light had been moving them into shallow water. He was suddenly lifted by his ass and placed on top of Light as he laid down on the rocks. L noticed Light had become heated too. Light broke the kiss apart for breath and smiled at L's swollen lips, dazed, half lidded eyes and flushed face. "Nice reaction L," he said clasping L's shoulder blades and pulling him down into another heated kiss. L unconsciously rocked his hips up and down on Lights erection and groaned at the shocking contrast of the freezing water and Lights burning flesh. Light arched his back and ground up on L, his spit-lubed tongue sliding in and out and rubbing the top of L's pallet slowly and steadily. L imagined it sliding through his whole body and felt himself wrench. It felt as though steam should be billowing from the water around them, but it didn't.

"L-L, I think we're d-done here," Light gasped against his skin as he lavished L's neck. L raised his head to the heavens and closed his eyes. 'Or at least you'll be done,' Light thought darkly. He gripped L's pride and stroked it gently.

'W-what?!' L couldn't process anything except that light had now rested a hand on his intimates. Light used his nails and scratched lightly along a vein causing him to twitch. 'Fuck if I come first,' Light thought to himself. L moaned Lights name in a low monotone. He felt as though the energy in his legs was being drawn to his stomach, and he tried to focus solely on Light's heavy breathing but radiating waves flowed through his blank mind. His heartbeat pumped himself up almost to the point of pain and he felt his balls go taut and contract. Then a flash of white as his senses went into overload.

'He walked up the hill at a steady pace, the cramps building as the it became steeper. Then at the top there was a drop and he was falling.'

L cried out Lights name as he flowed out for seconds that felt like hours. Light grunted and ground up once more before releasing himself. The water became cloudy and L collapsed onto Lights chest, both panting hard. "L," light rasped into his ear and held him close as though afraid he would fly away.

"Light," L drawled out and fell unconscious. 'What just happened now?' His mind left him. Light closed his eyes.

'His scent is so invigorating, I could just...' Light snapped his eyes open and sat up, L's limp body sliding into the water. He picked L up and pushed him onto his shoulder. "Humans tire so easily,' Light sniggered in his head as he placed L onto the ground and fetched clothes and towels from the cave behind the waterfall. He looked at the cloudy water and made a face. "My clear water, is no more," he chuckled lightly at himself as he wrapped L in a towel. Just let him dry in the sun as well, Light decided as he dried himself off. He changed into a pale green t-shirt and black pants. He smiled at the sleeping form of L. He looked so peaceful, Light never wanted him to die, maybe he should change him. He smirked, 'I wouldn't want him to feel that pain without knowing why,' he thought as he rubbed the scars on his chest through his shirt. For now, he can enjoy the things only living beings can. Light wasn't going to take that from him. He dried him then dressed him and carried him back to the house.

Light carefully laid L down in his bed and pulled the covers on him before tucking him in. Wouldn't want him to catch a cold.

_'Here boy, this'll warm you up, the man in the trench coat handed him a cup of soup, who knew what it was made of. Since the quarantine, no food was shipped here. They just hoped all the infected would kill each other then would swoop in, clear away the dead and receive the praise for terminating them.'_

Light sighed and brushed away hair from L's forehead before kissing him softly. "Sleep well L," he smiled and stood up before leaving the room. He opened the curtains that lead to the 3rd floor and trudged towards the room he had locked Misa in. Smiling he saw her unconscious figure pressed flush against the bars. Dried tears ran on her face, and her nails were shredded from trying to get out. Light licked his lips as he stared at her dried blood running down her mouth. She had clenched her teeth so hard she had split her tongue. Light smirked and unlocked the door letting her body fall before him. "Misa, you're forgiven," he said shaking her a little to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered and she stared at his face.

"L-Light," her lip quivered and she hugged his shoulders tightly. "Light, it was horrible, he wouldn't stop reaching for me," she sobbed. Light patted her back. "I'm so glad you saved me Light, I won't talk to L again," she buried her face in his hair and let her tears fall.

"You can if you want, just don't mention me, or next time you'll be next to him," Light smiled charmingly. He helped her up and smelled her dank hair. "Still tempting Misa," he whispered in her ear. She shuddered.

"I-I'm yours t-to command," she gasped as light snakes his arm down her waist as they walked. He held one of her hands like a gentleman and walked her down the stairs.

"I know you are," he smiled and lead her to the bathroom on ground level.

He smirked as he wiped his hands on his jeans as he exited the bathroom. 'What a whore,' he thought as he returned to his chamber. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. L is perfect, he shall be by my side for ever, until we rot to our deaths. 'L is mine.' Light rolled over and fell asleep after hours of endless thoughts.

A/N Oooh Lights not a person? Of course not, and a budding romance of cuteness :3 3

Phew Misa survived her time with Mello and returned relative un harmed jks just so everyone knows, I write these on my iPod and get them on my computer which is why autocorrect goes so spastic

Anyways, whenever I check the stats it awesome to see all the different countries that check out my stories and just how many people actually choose to read my stories makes me happy as, however, why doesn't anyone ever review?! I need to know what people like or think I need to improve on so please, review or pm and fav and follow, yeah

Look forward to the next chapter of Grey Matter, see yas ;)


	7. L thinks up a plan

A/N It is but a small chapter, I know, but it involves pissing off kyomi heh heh and L has devised a plan, that should work, to get light to spill da beans ;)

L opened his eyes slowly and found he was tucked into his bed. He rolled onto his side and sighed. The memories of yesterday with Light drawled into his mind as he recalled every little touch and sound, and that enjoyable emptiness he felt as he fell asleep in Light. Groaning, L realised he had missed his job again and knew he was fired, without checking the messages on his phone. He sat up and rubbed his temples before getting out of bed and looking out the window. 'I wonder what it would have been like at midnight with a full moon,' he considered before entering Lights bedroom through the joining door. Lights form was resting beneath the covers and L quietly stood beside the bed. He placed his thumb in his mouth and stared at light as he slept. He watched for 5 minutes, and noticed Light never once took a breath. He turned his head and raised his eyebrows. 'Light can't be dead,' he thought confusedly. He placed a hand gingerly against Lights skin. It was freezing. "No," he gasped silently nearly reaching out to shake him. His hand hovered on top of Lights back and he felt hot with sadness. He skewed his face up suppressing his emotion and went under the covers and clung to Lights cold torso. His eyes fluttered open and he felt a weight on his back. He knew who it was instantly and grinned. He pretend to sigh and turned around only to encase L in his arms. He snuggled into L's warm chest and listened to his racing heartbeat.

L couldn't breathe or think. Light was cold and didn't have a pulse. He didn't breathe or anything yet here he was turning around, obviously pretending to be asleep, then holding L tight. Of course, L wasn't against having Light pressed up against him, but by all the signs he should be dead. L drew away from Light. "Light, I thought you were dead," he whispered against the silence of the manor. Light opened his eyes and looked at L. Realisation dawned upon his face as he slowly came to terms with what was happening. He gulped.

"W-why would you think that?" His eye twitched faintly. L placed the back of his hand on Lights forehead.

"Your cold, and I watched you, you never breathed," L was silenced by yagami's index finger.

"Well I'm alright now, so don't worry," he smiled gently and kissed L's hand. "For now, lets just enjoy each others company," he pulled L's head to his shoulder and draped his arms across his body as he kissed his neck lightly.

'Theres warmth there now, so what the hell is going on?' L was loosing his track of thought until Light slapped him gently.

"Don't spaz on me L," he whispered against his reddened skin. L focused on Light.

'What the shit are you? Are you even human?' L thought darkly as he guided Lights head to his collarbone. Light rolled on top of L and pinned him down with Lights arms either side of his head. He bent down and sucked on it while lowering himself onto L gently. 'I have to concentrate,' L thought. 'Concen-tra-te.' Light bit down on his shoulder gently and moved one knee between L's legs. L bit back a moan as Light started kneading his package with his patella. It seemed to ooze through each crease of himself and L groaned in baritone, and it was as though the walls were vibrating. Light grinned against L's skin.

"Time for breakfast dear L," he murmured and gave L one final stimuli before getting off him and leaving the room. L blinked. 'Now what the fuck do I do with this?' He looked down and held his red face.

L came into the dining hall and saw Light sitting where he always did, and patting the spot beside him for L as usual. But L felt different and he couldn't tell whether they were closer or further away. Shrugging, L sat down next to Light. 'Oh, I could use that to find out about him,' L recalled what he kept hidden for...personal, times. He smiled evilly and caught Light staring at him.

"You right there?" He scoffed and fluffled L's hair. Kyomi was making their breakfast and L saw her staring out of the corner of his eye. He smirked.

"Light-kun," he added emphasis on the -kun and heard kyomi pause briefly but continue as though she hadn't heard anything. There was about 4 servants in the hall presently.

"Hm, yes L?" Light had been distracted but turned to face L. Suddenly, L grasped his face in his hands and mashed their faces together. Light was put in an awkward position because of his chair and hadn't been expecting it so he looked shocked. In a second he understood what L was doing and saw kyomi out of the corner if his eye too. He closed his eyes and adjusted his body before combing his hands into L's hair and kissing him back. Light raised his eyebrows in question, and although embarrassed as to what Light wanted him to do, L understood and nodded.

"Urrrrrr," he moaned starting high-ish and ending his moan in baritone. Light whimpered like a dog and made harsh little noises that would have come out of a small dog humping its bed. Kyomi turned red in anger, jealousy and embarrassment and slammed their food onto the table in front of them.

"Here," she said. They purposely ignored her and instead became more vocal. L moaned and hissed and Light exaggerated his heavy breathing as they both started moving their touches more freely along each others bodies. "Here!" She shouted and slammed her fist on the table demanding attention. They were mocking her and she knew it. "Fine, get a fucking room why don't you," she mumbled as she started to walk off.

"Oh, we already have two," L stated to her back. She clenched up and stormed away. L and Light laughed their swollen aroused faces off. "See her face?!" L Laughed as he started shoving his candy into his mouth.

"Not as funny as yours L," Light remarked cheekily as he slurped up some spaghetti. It was so cute watching him focus on not spilling the sauce all over his mouth and trying to control the strands. L suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling that weighed his chest down. 'I really like Light,' he thought as he subtly rubbed the left side of his chest. He wouldn't say the 'l' word though. Instead, he just chuckled and shifted in his seat a little.

"Light, do you like sausages?" L was prepared to use his 'special something' on Light. Not only would it make him more susceptible to telling him about what he really was, but the results would also be highly amusing. Light stopped slurping up the spaghetti and looked at L.

"Yeah why?" He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and looked at L quizzically. L allowed a small smile to graze his mouth.

"Then come with me," he stood up and held out his hand. Light put his napkin on the table and was helped up by L. They walked hand-in-hand towards L's bedroom. 'Prepare yourself Yagami,' L smiled darkly.

Ahh I'm too lily-livered to write any awkward stuff like A-N-A-L or P-E-N-I-S :s it's just too awkward I mean cause it doesn't really suit until they actually do something :

Oh well, I'd better get over myself and prepare to be descriptive *deep breathing :7


	8. Light is a

A/N it would be extremely beneficial to have watched Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-Chan to get the whole sausage joke, I'll explain it at the end if needed but everyone'll probably pick up what it does because of its name and how Light reacts :) Mwa hahahah amw (: also, some of the stuff they do might be less than possible due to the power of the sausage and let's face it this is a supernatural :S p.s Happy Anzac Day everyone :)

A/N ermahgerd too many A/N that must be said : It is time to find out what Light is dun duun DUUUUUNNNN! I've had a few guesses from some people but I'm sorry to say no ones guessed correctly yet hopefully it will be an awesome shock #excitement

L sat Light down on his bed and went to his bag. Light elegantly folded his hands in his lap and let his eyes follow L. L pulled a face that told of a terrible secret as he slowly as hell unzipped a pocket on his bag. "What you are about to see today, must never be spoken of again," L whispered as he held the tip of the sausage and carefully pulled it out. It had a package on it, obviously store bought and uncooked. "This, is..." L kneeled down level with Lights face and they both stared in awe. "The Binkan Binkan Sensative Salaryman sausage," he grinned like a shark. "Hard Core edition," Light took it from L's lithe fingers and studied it.

"And you want me to eat this why?" He arched an eyebrow, but was also tempted to take it out of the wrapping and swallow it whole, to find out what the hell it did.

L shrugged, "just cause," he stated taking it back from Light and holding it at a funny angle above his head. Light nodded in false understanding.

"Say L, why are you holding it like that-!?" L suddenly shoved the whole thing, wrapper as well, into Lights mouth. "Affaffaggllll?!" Light gestured in 'what the fuck?' manner.

"You'll enjoy it Light," L licked his fingers as he watched Light trying to eat it. When he was done he looked at L.

"I don't exactly appreciate it when-" his eyes opened wide. "W-when..." Lights face turned beet red and he started sweating. L had a smug look on his face. Light brought his shoulders up to his neck like a girl being pleasured and rubbed his arms as though freezing. "Ellllllllll, what did you do?" Light moaned as a string of drool laced down his chin. L scoffed and sat next to him.

"I told you, it's the Binkan Binkan Sensative Salaryman Hard Core Sausage. It's makes you as sensitive as Binkan," he leant in close to Lights burning ear tips and ran his cold fingers along the edge. "Then that bit more," Light arched his back as L touched him. There was a knock on the door and L stood up to answer it.

"I've got an order of two large pepperoni pizzas," a man in a Dominoes uniform stood holding two boxes of pizza.

"Wha- but I didn't order any pizza!" Light moaned and his body twisted into a provocative position. The dude narrowed his eyes and left. L raised his eyebrows disbelievingly and closed the door only to find Light being a sensitive retard. He was rolling around on the floor holding his torso in his own arms moaning and groaning about nothing in particular. "L-lllll, it-it's," he couldn't answer because his body spasmed and he was crawling around like a seal. L just watched. 'Knew it would be funny,' he thought.

"uuunf," he hissed in a falsetto. "L, L L c-come and help me," he pleaded as he twisted again. L smirked and sidled over to stand above Light. He whimpered as L lowered himself onto him. L ran his nail across Lights jawline. "AaaaRRrrahh," Lights noise echoed around the house and L smiled. Lights face looked like it could explode any moment.

"Light," L drawled out with half lidded eyes. Light writhed under L but L grabbed his wrists and pinned him there, his hips pinning Lights legs down.

"L, I-I can't handle this anymore," he rolled his head back and his spit spilled out the sides. 'Totally not cool,' L thought as he wiped his mouth. Light groaned and tried to move around under L but L gripped his face and forced him to stare. Light really couldn't handle it. L smirked at what hit him on the stomach.

"Light, did you know that I know the way to get rid of these intense feelings?" He whispered in Lights ears and kissed the skin where the lobe joined the face. Light shook his head, whether trying to get L to stop or not knowing, L couldn't be sure, however he chose the latter. "I can take it away by," L pushed his hands up Lights shirt and pinched his clavicles. "A sensitivity overload," he bowed his head and licked the inside of Lights bellybutton. It was an 'innie' so L could push his tongue down further. Light tried to grasp onto something, anything, but his hands were still trapped so his head was just whipping around. He craned his neck to look at L and slumped down again.

"Ok, anything to stop myself being an emotional wreck," he rasped. L smiled menacingly and Light hoped he wasn't into S&M. He bit the flabby bit where people get piercings and stared into Lights eyes.

"One condition," he held up a finger. Light groaned.

"What is it?!" He felt another wave of sensitivity and spasmed.

"What are you Light?" L stated as though it was an everyday conversation. Light stopped immediately.

"I don't know what you mean-"

"Don't. Feign innocence Light, I know you aren't a normal person. So I ask, what are you?" L stared into Lights eyes and saw another wave hit him. This time making him arch up into L's own body.

"If I tell you," he panted, "you would hate me," he whimpered/moaned. L shook his head.

"I could never hate you Light, whatever you are, whatever you've done doesn't matter to me, the Light I know now, is the only Light that has ever existed." He smiled encouragingly and went to brush some hair off Lights forehead. He jerked away.

"You're wrong, L. You'll run away a-and leave m-me," his words choked in his throat and his eyes became red. He bit his tongue and stifled a sob. "I don't want you to hate me L!" He broke down crying (and moaning). L let him have his hands again and Light immediately covered his face. L let him. 'No need to rush, I know he'll fess up.' L pressed close and wrapped his skinny arms around Light.

"Shhhhh, no need to cry little girl," he tried to lighten Lights mood but he only made him cry harder. "Ah!" He didn't know what to do. He wrenched Lights hands away and looked at his face. "I have to know what wrong to help you Light. So tell me!" He shook Lights shoulders in urgency. Light turned to look at him in fear of what he had to say next.

"I-I'm," he struggled under L's fierce glare. "I'm dead L, I have been for 4 years." L frowned. "It's cliche, but I don't know what else to call myself. I'm a zombie L..."

now who guessed it? Send me your thoughts my dear friends :) isn't light just adorable going around eating brains? It's like

Nom nom bwains kawaii :3

Anyway, this chapter was short I know, but the next chapter will be Lights POV and it will tell about when he became a zombi, what type he is and his first Eva experience but i kinda made up my own breed in case you were wondering. How will L react? Hmmmm, we'll just hafta find out

Happy Anzac Day everyone ;) have a nice weekend when it's the weekend

I'm going now bye


	9. lights past

the time has come, for Light, to reveal to us, his past :3 um, violence and stuff mostly in this chapter but I'm only 14 so it might not be as graphic in writing as i would have liked but it's still quite violent I think :S i tried my best please enjoy ;3

Btw everyone, when reading lights experiences I say read slowly and imagine having it happen to yourself (~*^*)~

"you know that town in Haiti, Jérémie, how there was a quarantine and it was on the news four years ago? But there was no one who 'knew what had happened?' Well, that's where I died," Light stopped wriggling and crying and sat still. L nodded in acknowledgement and got off Light before helping him to sit on the bed. L tilted his head.

"So your telling me that it was a zombie apocalypse? Seriously?" Light nodded and ran his eyes along the scars on his arms.

"They said there was no survivors and the cause was an unknown disease. They were half right, there was no living survivors. Almost every single person ended up as the living dead. The people who weren't infected were either eaten or changed as a result of wounds. The Haitians who watched us from outside the fence called us, in Haitian Creole, Mouri Lavi, which translates to dead life or the dead lives. It, it was not a pretty sight," Light dipped his head and rubbed his temples. L patted his back for him to continue. Light looked at him and huffed. "I was one of the unfortunate people who was half eaten then given the 'opportunity' to continue life. I'll tell you it all, you win..."

Lights POV

my eyes rolled back so far I got an instant migraine as my neck was ripped in half. It hung loosely on the side and I felt my blood pumping out. But I knew I would not die yet. These zombies had something special in their bite that kept you alive, no matter how mangled you'd become. My life force drained and sprayed across the ground in front and around me and I felt weak. My legs gave way and I fell to my knees before falling face first and hearing my nose make a wet crunch. They pulled me up by my hair and forced me to sit on my knees, forcing me into a vulnerable position as the skin on my back was flayed by the deadly touch if the creatures. My breathing was heavy and hard and blood spilled down from my mouth, along my chest and soaked through my shirt and pants. God, the pain was unimaginable; the way they punctured their nails into the skin and wrenched their hands upwards. Then they would take the freshly ripped muscle into their mouths and grip the loose skin. Then, rip. slowly and agonisingly painfully, they pulled the skin, delighting in the red that oozed from the wounds and screams that emitted from the mouths of their victim, namely, Me. Tears that could be water and salt or blood ran down my cold face as my frail body started shutting down. I wished I would faint or die, anything to stop the pain. The worst part is, the Mouri Lavi are smart. Throughout the feasting they would chant out vulgar slang and taunts.

"Fucking great mate!" It whispered in my ear before clenching its incisors into the flesh off my ear and ripping it off in a messy fashion that left veins and vessels throwing themselves around.

"Papa, help me..." I whispered through my cracked lips and heart breaking sobs. They smirked and leant their rotting faces in close.

"Papa is here," one snarked with his hands on its hips. A group came forward and threw something at my feet. I opened my crusty eyes and stared, without really looking. It was Soichiro's severed head. They cackled and one moved forward. He rested his hand on the torn out part of my neck and adjusted my head so it wasn't slanted anymore. It hurt since the action cracked open barely formed scabs.

"Don't worry baby," it lifted my head roughly to force me to look at it. It was a girl that might've been pretty once upon a time. All that was left was heartless white eyes with cat-like black pupils and a dark ring around what should have been colour. "It will be over soon pretty boy," her voice dropped to the lowest octave and it felt as though the very ground vibrated under her demonic power. She craned her neck and smiled baring bloodstained teeth with bracer wires jagged and cutting into her lips. She wasn't very old. She crouched and pulled my shirt off exposing my chest and back to the world and allowing them to see their handiwork. She licked her lips and quickly cut a laceration into my chest. The pain bit hard and I coughed accidentally spitting blood on her face. She smiled and ran her long spindly fingernails along my collarbones and rested her index finger over my heart. "Ah, there," she pushed her finger down. It went in with a 'whumph,' and I screamed as she pushed it further, colliding with bone. She scratched the bone and wiggled her nail around before angling it sideways so when she pulled it out it scratched the inside of my flesh too. I shuddered and felt the darkness of death or maybe unconsciousness filling in the space. "No," she slapped my face with full face and my neck was ripped off the hinges further. A sickening tear was heard and I felt her hands on my biceps. "Goodnight, I'll see you in hell," she whispered and rested her teeth on the bare part of my less damaged shoulder. I closed my eyes waiting for, yet dreading this moment. I would die. It was that simple. At least I've died honourably. I thought of mum and my sister. No doubt they were dead as well, 'at least now I can meet them again.' Eight shots echoed through the air and the noises stopped and her hand released me. No doubt a vigilante, if I pretend to be dead he won't kill me, I will die the proper way. That was my last thought as a trench coat hovered above my face for a moment before taking off. Then the darkness settled in.

'Welcome.'

crusted lids cracked open and a stabbing headache throbbed across my head as a whole. I had been frowning throughout my rest and I lightly touched the place where the frown lines would be. I grimaced as the movement opened closed wounds, both physical and emotional. My neck was bent at an impossible angle and my blood from their nails crunched as I sat up. My eyes widened in alarm as I noticed how cold I was. And hungry. I looked around in a circle and saw all the dead Mouri Lavi collapsed around me and licked my lips. I leant down on my hands and brought my face close to the girl that had been killing me and sniffed. Rotted and defiled her blood splattered on the ground from the bullet wound. I noticed a cross had been painted on the bridge of her nose and across the rim of her eyebrows. I opened my mouth callously darting my tongue out to lick the cross. I didn't know where to start so I just clamped down on the most available cartilage, the nose. Ripping it off in a swift moment I suddenly whipped my body away. 'What the fuck am I doing?!' I gripped my head and pulled at my hair but it never started hurting. I brought my hand to my face and gingerly felt my teeth. They were harder and sharper. I looked at my hand. 'Oh, nonono it can't, this isn't meant to happen!' I bit my hand and felt nothing. I chewed my hand 'til it cracked and bled. I stood up and wobbled. I looked at the sky and screamed. "NO! I DO NOT ACCEPT THIS FATE!" I raised my hands and tears fell. I couldn't, no, shouldn't be alive. I was supposed to die and meet my family. But now, I can never do that. I lowered my hands to my side and sunk to the ground. No more would I feel pain in my body, but only in my still frozen heart. No more could I have a girlfriend if i looked like this and wanting to eat her up every time I see her. Or see anyone for that matter.

I saw a crumbled house. 'What do I look like?' I said and without thinking struggled to my feet and hobbled to the house, looking for a room with a mirror or anything reflective. In the bathroom a mirror had fallen to the ground and smashed like a fragmented photo. Nervously I inched closer to it and stared at my reflected torso. My jaw quivered in disgust and rage. Why did this happen to me? My left side was missing a chunk and my ribs poked out of both sides. My neck was unrecognisable as anything a person would possess and I could see the lacerations left by the dead. And the hole her finger had drilled into my heart. My eyes had literally black rings down to my cheekbones and tears and blood ran down everything. But my eyes were unearthly. The iris was white with a piercing black ring around it and a small midnight pupil and the white of my eye was clear and limpid. I bared my teeth to myself and saw how large each was. But nothing compared to the hunger I felt. It gnawed away at my stomach, coming in dizzying waves that hit me full force. 'Hurry and sate me with the flesh of living and dead alike,' 'what? I can't ever do that, I'll loose my last shred of humanity if I start murdering innocent people,' 'look around, look at yourself, you are no longer human.' I slapped myself annoyed at how I was losing against my own stomach. "I refuse stomach," I stated and left the house. It's response was a wave of starvation that made me collapse to the ground. I curled up and clutched my stomach. My mouth skrewed up painfully as depression engulfed my whole being. "I need, help or, something," I gasped unfurling myself And using my hands to help me stand up. "Leave here, and walk," I reasoned with myself. "Walk until something kills you," I hissed and saw some tourist laying dead on the ground. His chest and abs were ripped open so his intestines hung out and spilled across his decapitated body and the ground. I kicked him to the side and saw he had a backpack. I pulled it off and left him, ignoring the carnivorous pressure causing my teeth to expand and enlarge, ready and waiting to violently rip into whatever it wanted. Rummaging through the bag I found 3 large garbage bags, shoes, shirt and pants and a sharp knife. 'All useful,' I thought pulling on the shirt and pants. They had holes from where the dead had attacked when they got the tourist, same as the shoes, but it was better than what I was wearing now. I looked at the knife I had resting in my palm and strung it through a belt loop. Then off I went, walking long into the night.

Days and nights turned into weeks as I wandered around the quarantine. Nothing was left to the imagination as I looked around and saw the stacks of bodies. Occasionally I saw other Mouri Lavi feasting upon the dead and they would wave to me, their fellow race. "Wanna bite? There's plenty left!" He smiled at me showing a jaw with the skin ripped off and holding someone's half eaten arm while gesturing at the person at his feet. I smiled weakly and resisted the urge to gallop towards him, eat the person then kill him too. I waved him off politely.

"no thanks, I've already eaten," and I shrugged the backpack to a more comfortable position and kept trudging along.

The nights would have been cold had I felt it but for the same of things I made a fire to try and remind me of the good ol' days. I hovered a hand over the flames and felt a brief brush of warmth then thrust my hand into the flames, watching my skin crisp to charcoal and fall off I took it out suddenly having a thought hit me. 'If I survive, can I become normal? What if I saved myself!?' My eyes widened at this insane idea that formed and grew in my mind. That almost engulfed my raging hunger and squashed all other thoughts. My trembling hand, whether from fear or excitement, reached delicately into the belt loop and brought the knife in front of my face. I looked at it then at my crispy skin. I swallowed some rotting liquid that had probably dribbled into my mouth and held the knife carefully at the point where the skin was raised. "It won't hurt, just remember that," I reassured myself bringing the blade under the loose flap. Pushing the blade further under I saw a clear lining that stretched from the muscle to the skin that was easily sliced through with my blade. I had to revert to a sawing action to detach the skin from my wrist, but I also had to keep it in shape. When it was about halfway up my wrist I placed my bloodied knife on the group and gripped the turned up skin wrapping my right thumb and index finger bear hug style around it. Then I proceeded to role the skin up like a sleeve. Fluid and film latched onto my fingers and the small white strings delicately snapped as the skin was rolled further up. I stopped at my elbow realising I couldn't just roll my whole skin off in one go. "Sections," I murmured dejectedly as I used the knife to slice around my shoulder joint and peel away some of myself. I continued rolling until it reached the end. All then sticky fluid acted as a lube and I slid the rolled up mass off in one go and held it up. My arm skin was inside out. I frowned and thrust it into a garbage bag. I examined my actual arm. It was red with streaks of white threading through and glimpses of bone and joints poking out. Then I remembered about my fingers. "This will take a while," and the night was filled with the sound of scraping and shuffling.

Hours past as I lay on my back staring at the stars. My whole being was shaking as I had just witnessed what my body looked like under the layers. I swallowed and shuffled. I couldn't really tell, but I'm sure small rocks and grime was stuck on my naked back. 'If I was alive,' I said looking at my manhood and recalling how the skin came off like a peeled banana. I sat up hearing a slurchy noise and bits of gravel fell off my back. I sighed and stood up wearily. Nothing I had ever felt compared to the utter sense of destruction that coursed through my stiff veins. I looked at my chest where the girl and the other Mouri Lavi had clawed away. It was getting pretty disgusting. I huffed and grabbed my bag as the hunger stabbed my insides. I put the bag to the side and pulled on my shirt and pants before shouldering it. It was a strange sensation that cant be described, being able to sense where I should be hot or cold, where I should be agonising in pain, yet not feeling it. But for some reason I could feel my tears fall and emotions control me, the terrible hunger, my brain still very alive. I couldn't fathom it and it made my head ache. Fire didn't hurt, so why was it I could feel my face burn in the sunlight. I was very pissed.

A small crunch was heard behind me and I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Go ahead and kill me please," the hand tighten momentarily but then came off and spun my neck around, since now it could rotate all the further. I saw a girl with a boy. He wore a business jacket stained in blood and carried a drain pipe. She had a short leather jacket on that was also stained and she held an axe resting on her frail shoulder.

"Oh shit I thought you were human!" She gasped and held her axe out towards me, so did the guy. "Don't come near us or well bash your face off!" Her hands trembled. I sniggered and faced the opposite direction.

"I've just eaten so I have no intention of harming you. In fact, please go ahead and rip my head off, at least the suffering will end," I murmured with my face to the ground. She growled and skrewed her face up.

"LIER! Dead don't suffer you can't feel anything!" She rasped angrily waving the axe in my direction.

"Shh, Naomi," the male put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her behind him before levelling his pipe to my eye line. I looked at it then in his eyes. "You obviously haven't eaten, there's no fresh blood on your clothes, and where the fuck is your skin?!" He said finally noticing my red muscle showing. He frowned in disgust and they both held a hand to their mouth. I smiled showing them my once beautiful teeth.

"I pulled it off to save it for later," I stated pointing to my bag. Naomi spewed and the man gagged.

"Ray..." She groaned. He looked at her then at me.

"Why are you saving it?" I looked at him filling my eyes with despair.

"Because I shouldn't have become an undead. I want to live as a person again, or else I'll die." I felt depressed as the words came out of my mouth. He frowned slightly.

"You can't, you'll just eat everyone," his hand wavered. I sighed.

"It sounded better in my head. But I'll tell you this, the moment I eat something that had a family, a job, a life, that's when I'll lose my last shred of humanity. I don't expect anyone to understand, but that's what I think. But if you must kill me, then go ahead, at least the hunger will go away," I smiled sadly and took a step towards them so the edge of the pipe touched my forehead. I noticed it had a sharpened edge attached to it that bit into my skin. It felt similar to having teeth. The dull feeling of something lodged in your skin that had an odd ache. I welcomed the thought of death, but also the tests that would come with living a normal life. I waited, but nothing happened. Ray was stiff as he looked indecisively into my white eyes.

"You're not like the others, or else we'd already be dead," he lowered his weapon and stepped closer to me. Naomi sidled up too.

"What makes you so sure?" I joked. Ray was unamused.

"It's the way you look, if you wanted you could be a leader of a zombie pack and kill dozens of armed humans by yourself. I can tell. You just refuse to unlock your inner zombie, you're so strange," he handed the pipe to Naomi and touched my cheek. He instantly pulled back and rubbed two fingers together. "It's wet," he said looking at the slime on his hands. I shrugged.

"sorry 'bout that it just leftover from when I skinned myself," I smiled and tilted my head. They smiled back and then turned serious.

"Sorry, but we will have to continue on now, what was your name?" I stuck out my hand for them to shake.

"My name is Light Yagami," Ray shook my hand hand and pages my back.

"Good luck Light," smiled crinkling his crows feet. Naomi wrapped her arms around me and put her face into my neck.

"Be safe, and, stay human. Bye Light," they waved then kept walking. I smiled endearingly and watched them til they disappeared.

'We should get moving. I sense fresh meat in the wind,' Light curled his lip. 'Im not helping you bitch,' I started walking in the direction of the moon.

An unfortunate day came when the injuries I sustained on my chest would come back to haunt me

I walked along, mouth dry as a desert, whole body as empty as a sea shell and scratches on my chest beginning to thin.

I was trudging a lot a particularly rocky outcrop when suddenly I stumbled and fell. My life went in slow motion. As I fell the line of muscle holding close my front teared down the middle the. I landed on sharp rocks to which my organs got ensnared in. I hadn't noticed that my stomach was open or that I had landed my forehead smack bang on a point. I sat up and rubbed the hole in my forehead, not noticing that my guts stayed down there and stretched like a spider web from me to the ground. I looked down. "Fucking shit!" I screamed in rage as my raw fingers worked there way through the rocks untangling myself from their grips. I was left with an armful of organs and a hole to my head. "This is not my day," I mumbled as I treaded carefully and tried to avoid the slippery bits from falling out of my arms. Everything was slippery, soooo...

So there there I was, trudging along the dark and dusty paths with an armful of myself. I was irritated with how everything was turning out. I considered cutting everything out, but I figured I would probably need them if I were to live as a person again. A belated noise drew out of my mouth. I was sure my arms were getting tired from carrying myself for a few days non stop, but I couldn't feel it so there was no excuse. *sigh

"Oh this'd be easy and tasty lookin' too," I saw a small gang of 3 Mouri Lavi edge towards me. They wore plenty of piercings in the undecayed parts of their faces and leather and chain suits. I frowned, amused.

"So how's the poly BDSM working for you guys?" I shouted at them. I was feeling very pissed off now that these idiots had interrupted my train of thought. The one that appeared to be the leader narrowed his eyes.

"You thirsty? How about a nice warm cup of shut the fuck up," he pointed a crooked finger at me and tried to be menacing by turning at a side angle. I scoffed and looked around.

"I honestly don't have time for this. As you can see, I'm falling apart," I raised my eyebrows to portray my emotion clearly. They smirked.

"Who cares? We haven't eaten a fellow Mouri Lavi in a while," this time a different one spoke. 'Fuck everything, I'll get transplants,' I thought to myself.

"Wait a sec then," I grabbed the knife from my belts and hacked crudely at my viscera that frothed and bubbled in response to being chopped out. I finished to a degree then let the leftovers fall out in front of me. The guys looked ravenously at the pile of meat that lay tantalisingly before them. 'The only one who can have that shit is the one it came from. It's not wrong, if its myself, right?' I looked worse. A skinned zombie with its neck chewed out and now the whole front of my body was just a bloody mess of crude hackings! No way in hell were these guys eating me or my guts. I cracked my elbows and faced them properly, knife resting callously in my hand. "Now, come and get it!"

They jumped towards me forming a triangle in mid air. Theyd about 9m and arched their claws like eagles expecting to crash down on me and collapse my body. I saw through easily and they were slow. I ducked to the side and they landed on their feet and the leader turned to face me.

"You bitch," he hissed spitting at my feet. I frowned and raised my brows.

"Please, royally fuck off," then I charged. I focused the anger, depression, despair, and awoke myself. Teeth grew hard and long. Irises turned snow white and nails grew to 3 inch long bone protrusions. I screamed at them and swung my arm towards a thugs face. It span 180 degrees then tore off and flew to the side. The impact knocked the body a foot away and I froze. Blood trailed my arm and flesh caught under my nails. I won't lie and say it wasn't great.

The leader saw a dangerous glint in my eye as I turned to face him slowly.

"K-kill him!" He shouted to his friend but he was already running. Leader looked around and cursed as his eyes fell upon me. "I'll kill you myself," he whispered unconvincingly. I smiled at an angle. Then we both ran towards each other.

His fist was raised beside his head as he leapt. My palms faced upwards with nails pouting outwards. My pupils went as small as a -.- and a throaty laugh tore from my throat. His fist collided with my face and my nails sank into and through his abdomen. His hand fell and he looked up at me gaping like a goldfish. I was on a high. I licked my lips and jabbed my hand in further causing him to cough blood. I twisted it sideways carefully and wrenched it from his disgusting body. He fell to his knees. I gripped his face with my hands and looked down on him.

"You had no chance," and I squeezed and caved his head in, brains and fluid popping out as though his head was a water balloon. I shook the slime off my hands and stared at my pile of guts. "Why even bother?" I waved it off and shouldered my bag before walking again. But now there was a new problem. I had just awoken myself and I couldn't get back to a dormant state. And I was hungry, very hungry. I hadn't eaten literally anything in weeks whereas Mouri Lavi are supposed to eat three times at least. My inner self was in control now, and no mere memory or moral was going to stop him. Then we saw that lone boy with fine white hair trudging along. And we were hungry.

You should all know who that is and btw everyone I hate his guts so much I'm insulted Light would even consider him as a meal but oh well

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one

And please drop a review to tell me how u think it went as is going, criticism please dear readers.

Anyway, thanks for reading and yeah, byesies


	10. first meal

*sigh so many author notes sorry. i dont think i meantioned but ive decided light is 19 in the present, not his flashbacks, so hes 15 when he became a zombie

From now on whenever light says 'we' he's referring to himself and his awakened state. Awakened states name is Raito and normal (ish) Light is just Light. Also, Light goes a little weird and starts talking to Raito, u have been warned so don't complain about the weirdness ;D

What did you all think of the last chapter? Was it violent enough? Send me your reviews precious ones :)

'His' eyes ran across the surroundings, judging every thing and creating many paths across the grounds to attack and escape. Without thinking we analysed every dip in the ground where we could stumble, every piece of debris that he could use for defence, the route towards him that would be both silent and efficient, the speed of which the attack could be delivered and subject devoured, and finally, the escape path so as not to show any sign I had been. All in a split second. No doubt that this was in fact the mindset of a killer.

my white eyes shone dimly in the light of the moon and we stood catatonic and observed him further. Surroundings check.

He had platinum bangs strewn messily over a dirtied face and a once white long sleeved shirt that was a size too big. Pale face with black bags reaching almost to his cheek bones. A face that gave off the look of an annoying brat. I sniffed the air as his scent travelled. He was well enough and unlike others, not skin and bones. I licked my lips. 'Light, you seem eager.' I smiled at the darker, lower version of my voice that whispered into my mind. "Raito, you are freeing me of this hunger. You are giving me the chance to kill after I vowed not to. Who wouldn't be excited?" I whispered under my breath to the chill that ran down my spine. The boy moved slowly, seemingly carrying a bat as a form of protection. I smirked as we tiptoed in an arc to his back, a cold wind blowing in our face and masking our already silent footsteps. I leapt up into the air with a small, 'wuf,' and positioned myself like I was diving. 'How will you do it Light?' The weightless voice nudged my mind again. "I will dive into him and rip his Fucking head off!" My voice ripped out of my throat harshly in a sort of shout as I saw his face turn towards me and his eyebrows go up.

"Sh-" my pointed hands stabbed into his diaphragm and came out the other side. Instincts kicked in. Before my hands touched the ground my fingers curled in and as I sliced my body through his in one movement I forward rolled into my feet and stood up facing the other direction. I turned my face and looked at the boy who lay gasping on the ground with a massive hole punched through his vitals. I grinned. "I dove Raito. Now guess what it's time for?" I felt my body twitch as the boys condescending eyes stared at me, judging me as insane. 'Good job Light, what will you do now?' I let loose a laugh. It started as a quiet chuckle. But grew louder and louder. My hands splayed towards the sky and knees bent awkwardly. My laughter was uneven and contrasting against the night sky. It was not me laughing. It was Raito. It became high pitched and desperate laughter and stared my distorted face towards the boy and flew my arms beside my head and giggled in my throat. "Don't worry Raito, I said I would rip his fucking head off and I will," I grinned at his frightened face my probing fingers digging into his soft flesh and allowed my nails to break the skin. His blood squirted out into my face and my eyes grew wider in ecstasy. A scream of pain ripped from his throat and I wrenched my hands downwards to leave gouged out tunnels in his face. A roar of laughter erupted from my mouth and Raito's eyes gleamed as I fisted his fringe and ripped downwards in a fast motion, with such force that his face came off cleanly. He bellowed a high pitched scream and held the wet bloody mess that was now his face. I held the flap of skin and licked it suggestively before throwing away. He looked at me with pleading eyes, pleading for what, I didn't know but I also didn't care. My hungry eyes fixated on his and I leant down and took a massive chuck out of his pale neck, chewing and swallowing noisily. He blubbered as blood choked through his oesophagus and trachea and spat blood across the ground to which I grinned. 'His organ that is of most interest is.' Raito directed my eyes towards the boys cranium. "Encephalon," I whispered and moved so I was straddling him. He squirmed and shouted something about getting off or he'll kill me, to which I smirked. I gripped the sides of his mandibles firmly and snapped his neck both ways before screwing it clockwise until everything tore and I held his severed head in my hands. I got off his body and placed the head on the ground before wiping my bloody hands on his once white shirt. 'Hey Light, why don't you sing me a song?' Raito laughed in my head and probed my mind for a suitable one. 'This,' he jabbed a mental finger into my memory and I started singing the song in a sickly sweet voice.

'On the ground I lay

Motionless in pain

I can see my life flashing before my eyes

Did I fall asleep?

Is this all a dream

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare.' I couldn't stop the words leaving my mouth. It hurt knowing a song could relate so closely to your own experiences. I clutched my own head and tottered towards the head.

'I will not die (I will not die)

I will survive.'

I bent down and held it tenaciously on my left palm and allowed Raito to grow out my right index nail and control my hand. I watched on as he sliced the razor talon down the middle of the boys head. It went through the skin, muscle and bone smoothly and cut a square out of the top of his head. My nail retracted slightly and got thicker and I jabbed my hand down into the squishy mass of wound up flesh. I felt it going through ripples and waves that clung tightly to my fingers with wet suction.

'I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying.'

I grabbed onto any of the noodle-like folds I could and pulled my hand out to shove it into my mouth. I kept going too there was nothing else I could reach and dense liquid dribbled down my chin. I lifted it above my head and cupped it on my mouth and grew out my tongue to lick and suck the inside, the wet spaghetti like mass being slurped into my cavernous mouth and being swallowed without chewing.

'On this bed I lay

Losing everything

I can see my life passing me by

Was it all too much

Or just not enough

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare.'

I threw the empty skull across the ground, hearing it clatter on the gravel and feasted my hungry eyes upon the decapitated torso of the boy. I gripped his triceps tightly and grunted with the effort as I tugged on the tender flesh harshly. It came out of the socket with a crunch and slosh and I held the arm on front of my face and sank my teeth into it.

''I will not die (I will not die)

I will survive," a voice chimed in, medium in pitch and tune sang well. A click of a hammer and I felt a cold muzzle pressed into the back of my head. "What are you boy, a messenger of satan come to devour us all?" His question took me off guard and I felt his hand staying steady, not flinching an inch when I shuffled slightly to drop the arm from my mouth. 'Good boy Light, when I feel the time is right I'll see you again,' I looked at the figure that was Raito through the eyes of my mind. I frowned and he waved before putting hands in pockets and dispersing into darkness as he walked. It was...agony.

I gripped my scalp and screamed as though a part of me was being ripped out again. "ARRRRRRR!" I fell over on my side and curled up as I felt every smidge of his essence leaving me. I swear the person could almost see the dark tendrils snaking out from my body. I went weak then passed out as black and grey creeped through my eyes.

my eyes fluttered open as the colours of outside frayed the edges of my colourblindedness. I groaned and turned over only to come face first with a trouser clad thigh. I blinked and sat up using my arms as an anchor. I scanned my eyes through the place and deduced we were in a cave. A slight humming brought my eyes attention upwards and I saw a man who was wearing a dark grey fedora and who sat crossed legged. I shuddered then grabbed my forehead wincing in pain and feeling like I had a migraine and hangover at the same time.

"I see you've woken up,"'the person spoke in a medium level octave and I heard the slight double meaning in his voice. I groaned and attempted to stand, only to find my legs bound.

"What? Why-" I began but he hushed me with a single finger. Stopping what he was doing, which appeared to be making a pot of soup for lunch, he turned and looked at my eyes with such ferocity I almost cringed.

"We can't have you escaping and tearing up everything you see, now can we?" He smiled and focused on lunch again. "Want some?" He motioned towards it. It appeared to be made of meat and strange vegetables. "Ha, out here you learn to eat anything not poisonous. This here," he pointed at a chunk of something orange floating around, "is a weird type of carrot that I found. It tastes different to the usual ones, but it hasn't killed me yet so, heh heh," he chuckled lightly and I smiled back. "This meat, I don't know what it is," he scratched the back of his head and looked at me. "Why do you keep your skin?" He suddenly asked me out of the blue. I felt all shy and stuff and turned my eyes away.

"I-I had hopes of becoming normal again," I mumbled. It still sounded better in my head. I heard an exaggerated sigh and looked back to the man who was cradling his frown between his fingers.

"You know what you did last night?" I shook my head. All recollections were fuzzy as though someone had placed a slightly transparent screen across my memories. I could see patches and fragments but nothing that I could make anything of. The man sighed again. "You killed a child son," my eyes opened frightfully wide, as thought they would bulge out of my sockets.

"N-no," I whimpered as tears of regret pricked my eyes and a hand shot to my mouth to stop the flood of vomit that threatened to escape. He held out his hand to me, so i followed his arm and lead my gaze towards the mans face. He had a sad smile.

"What's your name boy?"

"Light yagami," my voice trembled. The man nodded and turned to face the stew again.

"My name is Teru Mikami. I'm a lawyer, and light," he stared into my eyes deeply, filled with passion. "I'm gonna get you out of here, on way or another." The tears that were welled up in me came out in a crashing wave and I gripped his shirt tightly, sobbing incoherent words. He patted my back gently and scooped me into his arms, much like a father would to his son. "There there Light, there is hope for you yet. God won't forget about you, you have been kept alive for a purpose and I want you to live it well," he held the back of my head and forced me to press my face into his chest. Rubbing gentle circles on my back he murmured soothing words. "We'll survive together Light," then he lightly kissed my forehead.

End POV

L sat on the bed, face paler than usual, lips pressed into a grim line, and hands firmly beside himself. Light sat up slowly and wiped the drying tears from his eyes and made himself look at L. "L," Light choked out, trying to reach and touch him. L flinched and tensed and made a sound like a small whimper.

"Light, thank you for trusting me enough to tell me this," his voice was monotone and it held a certain something light couldn't decipher. Light stood up off the ground and rubbed L's head sadly as tears once again surfaced as he felt the pain from his wounds being relived. Light blinked slowly and removed his hand before taking off his damp shirt, throwing it to the floor and leaving through the en suite back to his room.

'This is a nightmare, it's not real,' sweat visibly ran down L's forehead as he sat with his knees cradled on his chest. 'Light,' he didn't know what to think. It was too radical and irrational. A look of realisation dawned on his face as he recalled the 3rd floor. What if what Light had said about it was just a façade? What of Light had gone psycho and attacked everyone.

For the first time in a long time an icy shiver of terror ran through L's body. 'Light could kill me,' he whispered in his head. He stood up and stashed a few shirts, pants and sweets into a random suitcase and silently went out of his room. He stole a look at the door that was lights, it sat slightly ajar. 'Just a quick glance to my beautiful companion,' L willed himself as his feet unconsciously moved towards the small crack of light that would lead into the festering lair of an undead murderer. L's thoughts stopped his feet in their track, hands inches in front of Light's door. 'I need to sever my ties with him,' L's shaking hands hovered over the white door before he lowered them and descended down the stairs, unknown to him, all eyes watching. Orbs in the darkness judged him from afar for rejecting their precious master after he spilled his secret.

Voices in the dark whispered to each other, 'follow it, track it, bring it back,' and tendrils in the dark reached out to follow him. L opened the front door and left silently, closing it softly behind him. Tendrils snaked out under the door and began materialising.

L jumped in his kombi and started it up, grimacing at the loud engine and promptly backing up and driving out of the driveway.

The shadows ran up an invisible pole constructing legs cases in skinny black jeans, and arms adorned with fingerless gloves with stylised holes and chains hanging of. The torso formed revealing a tight fitting tank top that was black and crept up a pale neck. Face resembling a certain pale man, black bags under his closed eyes. Hair whispery and jet floated atop his scalp. It was uncontrollable and stuck out in spikes with loose strands all round. His eyes opened, revealing crimson pits that delighted in the full moon that made his skin glow in the dark. His tongue darted out of the lips set in a sadistic smirk and licked the pale mounds that held his shark grin. "Mmmmm," he moaned into the air and stretched his back, stepping down the few steps light heartedly. "Been a while lawliet," his grin radiating through the darkness and his legs began carrying him towards the object of his obsession. "Hmph, you must really not have wanted to leave if you had to call me again," the shadows dancing out of his fingertips and feet crunching the gravel rhythmically. "Soon," he whispered to himself. "Soon lawliet will be perfect and whole again," he murmured closing his eyes and trying to seep into Light's mind.

light sat in his chair, posture perfect, hair perfect, but something was wrong. He felt young. Looking down light realised he was 15. He gasped, voice raised an octave due to him being a young teenager.

A warm hand clasped his left shoulder and a familiar face drew close to his. His skin was evenly bronzed and hair placed artistically atop his head. It was Light, only, it wasn't. It was the one who resides in his head every moment of every day. Tsuki. He grinned a million dollar smile that made lights being feel warm. He turned and stared into the beautiful copper depths that promised security and and stability. Then a freezing hand clenched into his right shoulder, nails digging into his flesh. Light didn't dare scream. In similar fashion, a pale, unnatural browned face stared right into his, red hair falling irritatingly into his eyes. His eyes were black with a red pupil. Raito. Light faced him, those eyes promised wildness and fun, but a Secret ulterior motive that was unreadable. Light felt his gaze instinctively draw to the front again, so he wasn't looking at either. ~light~ tsuki's soothing voice caressed his ears and left him floating. *light* raito's demoic voice scared the shit out of light and he began shaking. Then tsuki started singing, the eerie intro coming from nowhere but everywhere.

'Down you fell deep into your mind

Off to wonderland, leaving what's real behind

Your a riddle I can't seem to read

Your love a fairy tale; too hard to believe!'

His hands held the sides of the chair and his breath tickled lights ears. 'What do you want?' He thought desperate, but something stopped him from being able to speak. Then Raito chimed in, singing the next words in a voice that can be accurately describes as having a ragged effect on it like Marilyn Manson. Only difference, that was his real voice.

'Broken and sad, as the tarnish on your crown

Nowhere to go but down

Caught up in yourself, nowhere to be found

No other way but down.'

Light was paralysed. 'Stop,' he tried to mouth. 'Stop!'

They both sang, voices combing into a tragic and frightful harmony, hands roaming his thighs and sides, tsuki's touch light an teasing, raito's leaving bruises and scratches.

'Down, down, down.

Down, down, down.

Say your farewell to what's real

Like the pain that you feel

Welcome to Wonderland, it's dead

Eat me or drink me

Seeing is believing

Wonderland, baby, is all in your head.'

Lights eyes opened in panic as their voices grew louder and demanding.

'Your cup runs over with emptiness

Chasing the hand of your innocence

Hiding behind your Cheshire smile

Once was vivid was gray all the while.

Broken and sad, as the tarnish on your crown

Nowhere to go but down

Caught up in yourself, nowhere to be found

No other way but down.'

His head was forced by something unseen and a beam of light illuminated a patch of black floor. Light saw himself and boy with white hair laying beneath him. 'No,' he mouthed silently as a panic attack threatened. The boys face was ripped off cleanly and screams rang in lights ears. 'No,' he watched himself devour the boys small body. "NOO!" He screamed wrenching of of their grasp. "STOP!" He pointed a trembling finger defensively in their direction. Tsuki and Raito faced each other and smirked, both holding their hands out invitingly. Light watched as Raito brought his skin to a natural colour and his hair dyed brown slowly, eyes changing to amber. He was handsome, even more so than tsuki. *insanity* he whispered from perfect lips. *freedom*. Tsuki pouted and brought lights attention back to him. ~love~, ~future~, light suddenly realised he would have to chose right now who he wanted to be.

After confessing to L, all these memories and feelings he had locked away surfaced and what had once been daily torture of choosing had come back to haunt him. Raito was beautiful, he was wild and free, but unpredictable. Light recalled the last time he had let Raito out, which was when mello was turned. Tsuki however was perfect and stable, but he was boring, always making the decisions that would prevent light from doing anything silly. Light was torn, this battle raging in his mind tired him to no end and he felt his strength draining. He knew if he didn't fight it, Raito would win again. Light breathed in deep and went to take tsuki's hand but a voice he had never heard before stopped him.

"Come with me light," his skin was pale as the moon and arms on black gloves adorned with chains and stylish gloves. Light looked at his face. "L," he gasped and gripped his hand instantly. 'L' shook his head.

"No Light, my name is B."

Light woke from his nightmare panting and gasping, cold sweat on his spine and sheets flung everywhere. Hanging off the roof even. "B?" his dry voice croaked.

L's eyes slipped open and he looked up at the greyed ceiling of the shabby hotel he had to stay in. Something felt off. His mind had a subtle emptiness. He suddenly remembered the feeling and ran on his toes to the bathroom. He lifted the back of shirt and pulled his pants down slightly to check his tailbone. It was gone. The mark of his demon. "Shit, he's escaped," L hissed and thumped back to his bedroom. "Fuck you Beyond! Where are you?" He hissed as he flomped onto his bed and pondered. His eyelids fluttered in irritation and he chewed his thumb. 'Please don't let him toy with anyone,' he thought and decided to sleep it off.

Ok well. This story has taken a strange turn to say at least.

Songs used in order of appearance: time of dying Three Days Grace and where's my wonderland BOTDF

Hope you enjoyed my latest chapter.

Now I apologise deeply for my late update I just got writers block, then got a review and went 'I should try get over it,' and I did about a paragraph and went meh, then started listening to awesome songs and got a total inspiration so there we have it.

Review and follow or favourite please. Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter ;) byesis


	11. coming home

Hmm enough with the gore for now I think. I might just revert back to their relationships for a little while but fear not, I'm sure there will be more blood and guts soon enough (maybe even this chapter) (I actually haven't planned all that far sooooo)

Oh and there's an oc don't worry about that guy though aaaand self harm and also mikaLight and this is a priced or the readers who like light as a uke =_=

'coming here was a bad move,' L groaned as he looked at the clock. 4am. The noises of drunkards in the pub below his room pounded through the walls giving L a splitting migraine. 'Lights house was so peaceful,' he drifted into a delectable daydream that slowly turned into a dream as he fell unconscious.

'Light rests his hands on my thighs and turns to stare right into my eyes. Our hearts beat fast and our faces inched closer by the second. Noses a breath away, they touched lightly and a blush spread on my face, same on light, and we closed the distance. Softly he rests a hand on my cheek and closes his eyes, leaning into the soft mouth that was willingly his. I loosely held his back and kissed him back gently. Gentle sucking on pert lips filled the space we sat in. His soft tongue sliding in and running through the folds on my pallet making me feel ticklish and playful. I bit his bottom lip playfully earning a chuckle as mine was bitten back. It was perfect.'

L's dream came to an end 2 hours later as the sun streamed into his room. "And I was hoping to finally stop being such an insomniac," he muttered as he tottered out of bed and waltzed into the bathroom. He had been sleeping heaps better ever since he had been staying with light, however short it really was.

L felt like they had known each other for an eternity but yet they had met when he had first seen light at the convenience store. A smile grazed L's mouth as he remembered how rude he had been to light at first. But L missed him, however he knew he had to be safe, and staying with light was a one way ticket to hell. He sighed and began brushing his teeth. This place was plain old dirty especially compared to lights manor. 'Stop thinking about light,' he commanded himself as he finished up and began packing his few things again. He had to leave soon because he could sense Beyond was going to drag him back there. He recalled the first time Beyond had visited. It was at that time L had been walking down a street late at night, he was a young teen, about 13. Then a strange man who had come from a pub L had walked past started following him. L turned but it was too late for him, the man shoved him into an ally and pushed him on the wall, drawing out a blade and ran it along L's cheek lightly. L went to scream by his mouth was clamped by his hand. L felt his heart cry out to any entity that was there to save him and hurt the man.

An icy shiver ran down his spine as a cold gust seem to come from the shadows and suddenly there was a yelp and a splash of blood. L couldn't see but he could hear something pummelling the person into the concrete, bones cracking and tearing. Then silence... L didn't realise but he had fallen to the ground and hunched up into a fetal position with his thumb resting in his mouth. He looked up and saw two red orbs coming towards him. He couldn't speak as it got closer. Then there was a searing pain on his tailbone and he doubled over before a voice spoke into his mind. 'Hello there, my names Beyond Birthday, call me B or BB. I'm now and forever your demon, sacrificing my life for yours.' L was stunned and couldn't respond for a few moments.

He shuddered as he remember the mans disgusting touch and he was soon out of the door only to hear the whispers in his mind that were bonded yet searching. 'Where are you little lawliet? Come on now, I know you'll thank me.' L made sure to keep his thoughts blank and steadily ran back to his kombi. There was only one place he could go. Back to his fathers house, Quillish Wammy's place.

Light hadn't slept one wink. This person who called himself B had been talking to him all night. The worst part being, most of it was micellanious. He spoke about the people he has bonded with, what he liked and disliked about them but light had no clue who any of them. "Just please shush B," he groaned for the umpteenth time and turned over only to find himself falling. He hit the ground with a thump and lay there motionless. L was gone, he knew, otherwise B wouldn't be here. He shut his eyes tightly and clenched and Light clenched his fists in utter sadness. L had been the only person he thought would accept him, yet he had left without saying goodbye. Lights body wrenched in a sob and he curled up into a ball. "L," he blubbered and started crying, feeling his chest throbbing in pain and head going hot and clouded. Why did L do this? He had said he didnt care what I was or what I'd done but he left so quickly. He didn't even ask any questions! Light looked over towards his desk. The scissors he had often marked into his body lay on the desk teasingly, telling him that they were the ones that could show him feelings, prove he was alive. Shakily he stood up and gripped the handle and blunter edge of the blade. He stared at his wrist eyeing the blue veins that sat beneath the surface. They didn't pulsate. They were practically storage without a use. Light believed Mouri Lavi only had blood to increase the taste. Sighing he pressed the blade down into his wrist watching the skin mark and turn purple, then slowly moved the blade from the base to the edge. The pain was steady giving him a shiver and making his skin feel hot. It hurt of course, but he felt alive knowing it could hurt. "L," he whispered dejectedly and repeated the action many times through his tears, the salty water flowing out and stinging the delicate lacerations. His arm now covered in cuts, light sat on his bed and held his head in his hands. "L." Was the only thing that could come from his mouth

Outside a black limo drive onto the property. It stopped with the engine purring smoothly and the drivers door was flung open as a tall man with shoulder length black hair stepped out. He pushed his glasses up a little on his nose and pulled out his baggage on the back seat. He breathed in the fresh air and closed the door before setting his baggage in a stable position and, holding a briefcase, strutted up to the front door. He heard sounds of commotion coming from inside and hesitated with a dumb look on his face. He sighed and pulled a key from one of the pockets and unlocked the door, opening it slowly and dreading the outcome.

There he was. All his perfect locks were messy and smooth bronzed skin was pale and eyes red and puffy. He turned this way and stared in dumbfoundedness. His mouth quivered in disbelief and a few inaudible sounds came from those amazing lips that Mikami wanted to ravish. He smiled widely as lights eyes brightened and he ran towards him, arms open wide. Mikami noticed the red lines that swam across his arms, all new and open to infection. He frowned like a parent as light came into his arms. He stroked his head gently feeling the soft fluffiness of his bangs and laid another gentle kiss onto his forehead. Light raised his brown limpid eyes and looked at Mikami like a puppy would towards the girl looking at it through the shop window.

"I missed you MikaMika," he whimpered and tightened his grip on mikamis waist. He smiled and held lights chin between two fingers.

"I missed you too light," he lent in and kissed light gently, teeth grazing his bottom lip sensually. Light moaned and clutched at Teru's jacket feebly and felt warm tears once again leaking. His cuts left small lines of red on Teru's back but he didn't care. Mikami broke the kiss and looked through lights soul. "What's wrong light?" He purred carefully and took lights hand to lead him towards the room he had always stayed in. It's walls we're black and it was directly beside lights room. He looked forward to spending time with light again. It had been two years since his last visit and he wanted to become involved with light again as he didn't know when he'd get to see him again. They stopped in front of the door and he saw light visibly tense. He turned and his liquidy eyes focused on his face. He felt himself warm and played with Lights fingers. "Yes?" Light sighed and embraced him with his cheek on teru's chest.

"You asked what was wrong," he murmured and tangled one hand into teru's hair. "I met someone and he stayed here," he shuddered, "he stayed in this room mikamika, I'm sorry," he nuzzled his nose into mikami's shirt and stifled his sorry sobs. Teru sighed and held him closer.

"Shhh, it's fine," he opened he door and saw clothes and sweets strewn across the room. He frowned and lead Light to the bed before pushing him down and laying on top of him and stroking his side gently. "What did he do?" He was firm but caring. Light relaxed and laced his hands around mikami's neck.

"He left me after I told him about my, 'condition'," light shyer away in shame. Teru frowned deeply but brought lights face back towards his and sighed exasperatedly.

"Even after you promised you wouldn't," Teru sighed for the zillionth time and brought lights lips to his. "But it's ok light, I forgive you," he gripped lights hips roughly but not bruisingly, and moved a kiss to his jawline. Light groaned and arched his back forwards into teru's warm body. Taking that as a sign to continue he began kissing lights collarbone and moaned against his skin.

"Ahn, Mikami, it's been too long," light moaned back and ran his hands down teru's back to clasp onto his ass. Teru squeaked but covered it up by breathing heavily and nipping lights Adam's apple. He sat up slightly and began undoing lights shirt and pulling it off his arms before rushing down to suck one of his mt Everest nipples. Light sighed in content and moved one ha d down to mikami's thigh and brought it up to wrap around one of his own legs. 'That does it!' Teru thought as he stood up on the bed towering over light. He noted lights expression with curiosity and stripped off his jacket. He ripped off his tie and undid each button quickly. By now his arousal was clearly viable as was lights. He undid his button and fly and let his trousers drop before straddling light and ripping his pants off too. Somehow their shoes had mysteriously disappeared...0_+

He laid down on light with his ass in the air and began licking and sucking any part of light he could reach in the time he had to hold his breath. "God light I missed you!" He breathed as he pulled down the waistband of lights boxers and took him in fully, gag reflex not even working. Light gripped onto the sheets and threw his head back at the way Teru deep throated him, tongue rubbing the whole length at once and teeth barely grazing the base. His balls were tickled by teru's stubble and he subconsciously began rocking his hips into teru's mouth. He felt a smirk against his skin and the warmth of his top hole left lights shaft. He looked down through half lidded eyes and saw Teru had ridded them both of their boxers. He smiled and flipped them over gently and ran his hands down lights ribs and sides pleasurably, feeling each raised bump that was the scars from when light had his skin reattached. He sighed and slid his fingers into lights mouth. Light groaned quietly and salivated all along teru's fingers. When they were adequately covered he slipped the first one into lights tight ass. His walls clenched around his finger and they both moaned. Lights sounded a little more pained. "Mikamī, it hurts, you stupid teleiophile," he moaned in a way that told Mikami to keep going. He added a second finger and light cried out silently. Teru shushed him with gentle pecks on his lips and on his tear pricked eyes. 'Shhhh~' he rocked them in and out of light with sweet nothings being whispered into his ear. Lights breathing was laboured from his high level of arousal and having his ass be invaded by welcome guests.

"Light," Mikami whispered and pulled him onto his cock, sliding him on slowly and carefully. Light whipped his head back then forward and cried out in broken guttural sounds. "Hāh hāh," they bother groaned together as Mikami was engulfed in lights tight heat. "Oh god," he breathed out as he felt lights perineum collide with his balls and they both stayed like that for a few minutes. They revelled in each others company, savouring this moment of bonding they hadn't shared in years. They were reuniting and reliving the memories they shared in the frightful years of the Mouri Lavi infestation through their physical connection.

Mikami stroked lights back before he started moving slowly by arching his back up off the bed and thrusting up into light. He did it in long slow strokes pleasing himself and light without causing undesirable pain. Light gripped onto teru's shoulders and began kneading them in time with his thrusts. Light latched onto his own neglected member and pumped himself silly.

Kyomi walked past the room with her little maid trolly and heard a sound. She paused and put an ear to the door. "AHN TERU RIGHT THERE!" Lights high pitched moan reached her ears. Her face filled to the brim with blood and it felt like her face was going to explode like a mushroom explosion. Misa ran towards her holding a sheet of paper that had a list of jobs on it that takada needed to do. "Miss takada you need-" she noticed the could of her face and how she had her ear on the door listening intently. "What-"

"Shut the fuck up!" She hissed and pressed her head against the door again. 'Wha?' Misa thought and waddled up to the door and placed an ear to it as well. "L-light, I'm almost...NGHHH!" Her face flushed and they both stood there mesmerised and listening.

Light came hard all over their chests and Teru followed suit leaving lights hole filled to the brim. They both heaved basking in the fuzzy afterglow of their orgasms. Teru brushed some hair out of lights eyes and smiled. Light smiled back, not Nordic the sadness in teru's eyes. "Mikami, I love you," light sighed and pulled the covers over their bodies not allowing Teru to pull out. He felt an arm wrap around his hot body and snuggled into teru's embrace.

"I love you too light," he felt light slip into sleep and he put his fingers into lights soft locks. "I love 'you' light, not Raito or Tsuki, just light," he kissed lights head gently and allowed himself to sleep.

_"It'll be easy light, I'm one of the best lawyers in the country, I'll make sure that you leave the quarantine. Then i'll find the best plastic surgeon in the whole world and you'll be an upstanding citizen again. No one will ever be able to tell the difference." Teru gripped lights shoulder fiercely and stared with intensity into his eyes. Light sighed. _

_"Why Teru? What's it all for? Why do you care so fucking much!?" Light shouted into his face. Without a word Teru lent forward and stole the 15 year olds first proper kiss. He was met with a shove away. "You're a pedophile," he saw the blush adorning the boys cheeks and pulled his face towards him. _

_"it's only pedophillia if the child is prepubescent light," he smirked at the face light pulled. He heard a sigh then lips met his again. _

_"You are an ephebophile then," and they stayed like that for a while. _

Teru cracked an eye open and saw he was in the familiar place that he loved. He closed it again and smiled recalling the night he and light had had. Speaking of which, light was t anywhere to be seen. He got up and pulled on a dressing town with a note. It read, 'gone to work bai Teru love light." He smiled at the way light had drawn the full stop as a love heart. Shuffling awkwardly down the stairs he put his glasses on and sat at the table to have breakfast. Takada came in, her face turned purple then she left. Teru pulled a confused face but shrugged. Misa came in, her face turned purple then she left. "What the fuck?"

L cursed loudly as he kicked the side of his kombi. "Oh all the places to break down!" He held his head in his hands and grabbed his phone out of his back pocket and tried dialling his cars insurance company. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!? NO CREDIT!?" He threw his phone down with great force and nothing happened. After all it was a Nokia. He snagged it up and growled. 'Who do I know that's on Optus?" He though desperately as he searched threw his numbers. 'Light...' He stopped moving for a moment and stared at the number that sat in his phone temptingly. L had a nagging voice telling him to turn around and say sorry, but he knew that voice was just Beyond annoying him. "Just shush up Beyond" he instantly regretted having spoken to him. 'Ah tsk tsk tsk L. You've been hiding from me. I know you want to go back to light and I think you should right away or else,' L frowned. "Or else what?" He felt Beyonds smirk in his mind and saw him through his mental eyes pacing around. 'His boyfriends back home, and if you don't hurry 1. Light will be taken away from you forever or 2. I'm going to find you're place if you don't hurry and drag you back here. It's you're choice L," he snarled then left L's mind. He knew he was coming but light having a boyfriend irritated him greatly but he didn't know why. 'Im not in love with him so why do I have to care so much?' Without thinking he rubbed the ache in his heart and jumped back into his car. It mysteriously started up again. He gritted his teeth. "Beyond...!" He started driving again. If he could get out of the country and back to watari before Beyond found him then be could break the contract. But how far was the airport? He thought. "New Zealand aye?" He snickered and left his mind blank. It was now a race and a game between each person. L raced to beat Beyond. Beyond toyed with L's mind and lights as well. Light fought with his inner voices tsuki and Raito, and he would have to choose between Teru or L eventually. Beyond smirked at the network he had set up. It was a viscous cycle he had created and with his otherworldly wisdom he already knew the outcome of the whole operation. Soon he would begin his manipulation of the playing pieces, toying with their minds and enjoying every second of it. 'Let the games begin,' he thought as he sat invisible to L beside him in his kombi.

*sigh well that went well I hope. I enjoyed writing the first proper lemon in this story ^^ hope u likey it too. Review and pm please my precious readers.

Who likes beyond the demon? I do (^^) let me know how the story's going so I can improve it and some suggestions for the fillers? Who liked the mikaLight I put in there? Heh bet it was a surprise but finally some more Yaoi after all the gore gee whiz. Sorry I always forget to put the memories in italics but I managed to this time

Anyway please look forward to the next chapter bye bye ;)


	12. facing the music

OH ALAS MY READERS D: I re-read the latest chapter...and all the stupid mistakes that made no sense...made no sense. If u couldn't decipher what I meant then just ask because I'm too lazy to edit them. Hmmmmm I wonder how Beyond is gonna convince L to go back home? Will he? Or will L just be mashed into a pulp? D': thank you to all my reviewers please continue to review I hope you like my story. We've almost reached 20 reviews, jut one more! *reaches out desperately

Anyway I hope you enjoy the latest instalment of grey matter :3 but I don't even know what country I've got them living in so I'll say they're in Australia in... I dunno, Melbourne...? That's sounds coolish? Maybe Sweden? I jut don't know. We'll just say they're in England in London and I'll try and find out some of the features of London. =_= jut randomly, I had a coffee now my mouth tastes like blood wtf?

L gripped the steering wheel tightly turning his knuckles white. Beyonds words were replaying in his mind, "his boyfriends back home and if you don't hurry, 1. Light will be taken away from you forever..." L grit his teeth. This shouldn't be bothering him, but if that was true then what was he to light? A toy? A game? He glanced up and saw the traffic light was red. Slamming his breaks down he narrowly avoided being smashed by a logging truck. "Asshole!" He stuck two fingers up at the guy and breathed out heavily. The light turned green and he accelerated a little too fast. It was true what they said about driving angry makes you a more dangerous driver plus you use up more petrol. The petrol light came on and L repetitively hit his head on the wheel as he pulled into a gas petrol station. 'Why me?' He hissed to himself. 'Why did you chose me light?' He rubbed his temples and sighed dejectedly. The petrol guy came up and asked how much. "I want 20£ worth please," L responded and handed him the note. The guy nodded and filled up the kombi. L looked outside. It was beginning to get dark. 'Another motel again,' he thought as he pulled out and kept driving. Tomorrow he would reach the London City Airport he hoped. 'And leave Light behind as a forgotten memory,' he felt his face heat up in a bad way and quickly covered his mouth with a shaking hand. 'Dont you dare cry.'

Soon he reached a suitable motel and went to the desk. He got a room and went there quickly. He collapsed on the bed and ran a hand through his hair. It was oily and gritty from all the air pollution. He grunted as he sat up and walked to the bathroom grabbing a towl and bathmat as he went.

He turned on the cold water then the hot and stripped as he waited for it to heat up. Stepping into the spray of water he closed his eyes and let it run through his hair and over his body. He used a body wash that was provided and noticing that there was no shampoo or conditioner he used the wash on his hair too. When he was done he stepped out and drip dryed then put the towl around his waist and went back to his bed. He sat down and looked at his phone. He ran through his contacts and stopped at light again. He blinked slowly and selected options and hovered the selector over delete. He growled and threw his phone at the wall then rested his head in his hands and massaged his scalp. "What should I do Beyond? What?" The tears were uncontrollable as they fell on the floor. L cried silently, he always had and wiped furiously at his running nose. A crude smile appeared in the dark, red eyes glinting and teeth a row of fangs.

"That's an easy one L, go back, say sorry and have sex," Beyond stated innocently as he sat beside L, his body still in the process of materialising. L blushed furiously and scooted away.

"Beyond you little shit! You can't just say things like that!" He looked away and folded his arms angrily as an embarrassed pout sat upon his red face. Beyond chuckled.

"Oh L, we're bonded, I can see your thoughts even if you can't. Remember the lake~" he purred and poked L's back. L's eyes opened wide and he coughed.

"BEYOND! Shush, that never happened," he said trying to pass it off as nothing. Beyond hugged him from behind.

"Yes it did, remember how the water went cloudy?"

"SHUT UP BEYOND!" L shouted and stood up knocking Beyond off his bed.

"Ow that hurt-" he looked up and saw L's grief stricken eyes. "Oh L," he murmured and embraced him lovingly. "Go back to him by you're own will, I don't want to drag you back there, I will have to because you're fates are tied," Beyond patted his back and smiled gently. "L if I see you at the airport tomorrow, be warned..." The. He dispersed. L growled and put his clothes back on.

"Be warned my ass," he grumbled and nestled into the bed.

Light smiled dazzlingly and turned his face at an angle so his eyes shone amber. 'Take my hand doll face don't be afraid,' he sang beautifully and held out his hand. L melted and held his hand firmly and smiled lovingly. Lights smile turned harsh and his eyes went white. 'I only want to decorate the walls with your brains!'

L woke up screaming and sweating. "Light," he whispered and held his throat as his breathing slowed. It was early morning and L looked around. He had to get to New Zealand right now before his legs carried him to light on their own. He jumped out of bed and raced out of his room. He didn't bring any belongings so he just gave the key to the desk, paid and left a tip then ran to his kombi. He didn't want destiny to win, he wanted greatly to beat Beyond for once, prove to him that he could win. Beads of perspiration ran down his forehead as he pushed the year stick to 4 and sped away. London City Airport is his destination, L will beat fate.

light scanned each item quickly. He wore a smile, but it was fake. He rested his customers with enthusiasm leaving them flustered and shy, but he meant none of it. He wanted it to be L he was stirring up. He wanted L in his arms, wrapped securely so he could never fly away. By light had Teru again, his faithful saviour the one who brought him out of hell and have him another chance. He was indebted to his first love, the one who took him for the first time, the one who loves him even when he was hideous and sickening to look at. The one who watched him restore his life, came him all his possessions; house, money, servants. He loved Mikami truly from the bottom of his heart he was great up. But here was L, whom he fell for. Light yagami does not fall, he had thought at first, but as he began to learn about L, from his own mouth and Beyond, he couldn't deny the fact that he liked him more than Mikami.

He sighed as he scanned another item and the customer look puzzled. "Light? Is-is that you?" He looked towards the sound of the voice and gaped.

"Naomi!" He gasped and ran around the counter to hug her tightly. "Where's Ray?" He asked excitedly. She sighed and smiled sadly.

"He was killed in the quarantine. It's just me now," she shrugged. Light frowned.

"It's ok Naomi. How's life been?" She smiled

"Light ill meet you after work at the Juusen Cafe ok?" She paid for her items and left with a pleased smile. Light smirked. 'She bought condoms heh heh heh.'

After light finished he went round to the cafe. This was where he invited L to live with him. His expression fell and he shuffled into a booth. Soon misora came in wearing a leather jacket and tight jeans. "Light!" She waved and came and sat across from him. "Geez, you look so...different with skin," she gestured at his body and smiled sheepishly. Light chuckled lightheartedly and leant down on his elbows.

"How've you been? Whatcha been up to for the past 4 years?" And so they talked non stop for 3 hours until the shop had to close.

"Hey dudes I'm sorry but we're like, closing now," and guy with a broom came over and said to them.

"Oh darn, well it was nice seeing you again after all this time Naomi," light flashed a brilliant smile in the heat of the moment. She looked away with a small smile and discreetly tucked some hair behind her ear.

"You too light," she stood on her toes and gave light a peck on the cheek. Blushing she waved goodbye and left the store. Light smiled and waved until he could t see her anymore. His expression turned dark and he wiped her spit off his face before leaving.

He arrived back home shortly, a dark aura surrounding him. Light was in a bad mood. He wanted L and he wanted him now. "Mikami!" He shouted into the house as he opened the door.

"Yes?" Teru came out of the library and quirked an eyebrow. Light rushed over to him and mashed their lips together. In shock Teru dropped his book and glasses as light dragged him by the tie into his black bedroom. Teru smirked and fought back for dominance. He had been alone all day and he wanted light to repay him. With a snarl and a smirk he shut the door and their noises filled the manor.

L's hands shook as he rested them on the desk in front of him. He looked up and met the eyes of an expectant clerk. "May I help you sir?" She said with a nasally voice, long fake nails drumming on the desk beside her computer.

"Uh yes. I'd like one ticket to-" he was suddenly jerked back and the grinning face of Beyond was thrust into her own. He leant on the desk holding one of her hands sensually and making his eyes drooping while wearing a puppy pout.

"One moment please Sherry," he said noticing her name was Sheryl and inferring a nickname. She blushed and motioned for them to go to the side. "Tsk tsk. L, L, L," he put his hands in his pockets and paced in front of him. "Ha ha," he laughed in a sweet tone before growling at L and standing a live him menacingly. "Si' down!" He commanded, his demonic voice appearing briefly and shadows dripping from the spikes of his black hair. "Now L, I told you to go back to Light. I said if you did it yourself I wouldn't have to but here's the thing," he stopped pacing and stared into L's eyes. His fiery orbs mirrored in L's grey pools. "You didn't go back yourself. Now I'm gonna have to drag you back there, kicking and screaming. You're making me seem like the bad guy, how do you think that feels huh?" He sat down beside L and rubbed his forehead. L turned away and sulked.

"You're a demon, you don't get to feel. And why are you so intent on making me go back to Light hey? What if he killed me?" L saw Beyond chuckle.

"You don't understand it but you're both connected, I'm a demon, I've seen you're whole life and your fates are entwined. And of course I feel stuff, I just...portray it in a different way," he smiled and stood up. "Anyway, lets go L," Beyond gripped his ankles with his shadows and dragged him across the floor. People were staring and to make matters worse, Beyond went slower so that L was sliding slowly and making a squeaking noise while having to make eye contact with the other customers. 'I could shoot myself.'

"Better get ready L, it's gonna be a loooong trip," and with that Beyond tossed him in the back and began driving. Way too fast. He wanted to get there by tomorrow and if that meant breaking a few mortal laws then he would do that. 'Soon they'll be united and the council can finally congratulate me for doing my job right,' Beyond thought to himself as he looked through L's future.

Light hated the dark, ever since those months of wandering through the black expanse of nothing which was his mind. It was too early in the morning for him to be awake and for the sun to be up. He snuggled closer into the warmth of teru's body, at least he was something to ease the terror Light felt. He was material and alive. Light sighed contentedly when he heard what sounded like a phone ringing. He sat up, a little dazed having just woken up and looked around the room. He got up and walked around. He didn't find it but still heard it. He went to the other room, his room. As he neared his bed it got louder. 'What?' He thought then heard a familiar voice. Fucking Beyond.

'So you finally answered! Guess what Light?' Light sighed. 'What Beyond?' He felt him chuckle. 'Im bringing you a present today.' Light frowned. 'What is it?' 'You'll just have to find out!' Light felt their connection snap and he felt light headed. What was that all about? He looked out of the window and saw the sun was creeping slowly up from the line of the horizon. He smiled and went back to Teru. He climbed back into bed and cuddled close before going back to sleep.

Teru had been awake the whole night. He had kept his eyes shut tight and tried desperately to fall asleep, but what he would have to do was weighing hard and heavy on his heart. He slowly moved his arms around light so he would think he asleep but really he wanted to feel Light all night so he could remember him forever. Teru didn't want to leave this house again but he knew that after tonight he would never be coming back here again. He breathed in light's scent savouring the uniqueness and brought his hand to stroke lights hair softly. Light had fallen asleep again and he heard a sleepy mumble escape lights lips. "Mikami..." Light nuzzled his nose into teru's shoulder. Teru shut his eyes slowly and felt water run down his face.

"I love you light," he looked at the clock on the wall. It would soon be 8am and he knew he only had until midday. Better make the most of his last time being with light. "Ok Light~!" He mewled and jumped out of bed causing light to thump onto the floor.

"Ow?" He looked up at mikami's face and smiled. He looked excited about something.

"Let's do lots of stuff together today!" He rushed around and got dressed. Light smiled and got changed too.

They went into town and saw a movie, then walked around holding hands and eating ice cream. Light had rainbow and Mikami had strawberry. They laughed all the while and talked about trivial matters, with the occasional teasing and kissing thrown in. 'Light you're beautiful,'Mikami stared at light the whole time savouring and remembering every expression he made, every comment he made and his form. He remembered the softness of lights hands, his gorgeous attire and soft fluffy hair. Without warning Mikami began crying silently. The tears slid down his face but he pretended not to notice. Light saw and made them stop.

"Mikami?! Are you alright?!" Light clasped his palms on the sides of teru's face. He sighed gently and held one of lights hands in his own on his face and leaned into his hold. He closed his eyes. "Kiss me better light," he whispered in a croaky voice. Lights face darkened but he leant up and kissed mikami's eyes slowly once each then kissed his mouth lovingly and tenderly.

"It's ok Mikami!" Light laughed and tilted his head cutely and pulled a :3 face. Mikami's breath hitched.

"I know light," he looked at his watch. 11:20am. "I love you light, we have to go now," he took lights hand again and they were soon driving home.

They got back at 11:55am. 5 minutes left. Mikami lead light inside and draped his arms around lights shoulders gripping feebly onto any part he could with shaky hands. He kissed light passionately, giving his emotions to light showing his heart. He pulled back and saw lights half lidded eyes and smiled. "I've got to go back-" his breath was cut short by a sob. He clutched his mouth and saw light pull a sad and confused look. He regained himself and said with a wavering voice, "I've got to back to town for a while, I'll be back soon," he kissed the top of Lights head gently and went back to his car. 11:59am. 'I love you light,' he drove away and passed by a shotgun kombi.

Beyond pulled into lights driveway and stopped the car momentarily leaving it still running. "Here's your stop L," he grabbed him by the armpits and carried him to the door. "Have fun," he said with a sadistic smirk and dropped L. He landed with a 'whumph' on his butt and groaned in pain only to see the kombi driving away. He watched it until he couldn't see it anymore. He looked towards the house and saw him standing there. L gulped and stood up and began walking towards light. Each foot step was in time with his heart. It wasn't erratic or crazy, he didn't feel that. It was slow and ashamed. That's how he felt. They stood a few feet apart and locked eyes. It was too silent. Light wore tired eyes and his face was expressionless but his posture was lacking showing he was actually crushed. They stared for what felt like an eternity.

"S-say something yagami," L whispered as he felt himself cracking under lights intense gaze. Light looked to the side and L followed his gaze. The rose garden.

"I want to show you something,L," he began walking, his posture regained and pride intact. L breathed heavily and followed.

They reached the entrance. It was an arch covered in vines carrying thorns and deadly fruits. Light brought out a key (from magic land) and proceeded to unlock the large gate. "No one been here before L, only me," he said solemnly and pushed the gate open. It was rusted on the edges and squeaked loudly opening to a tunnel like cavern where the walls were rose bushes blotting out all sunshine save speckles, and creating a long dome like feature. They stepped inside and light closed and locked it behind them. The roses were deep red like blood and they started walking. "I've been growing these roses ever since I started living here. When I first arrived they were dead and rotting away into nothing, so I thought to myself, they deserve another chance. I feel that they reflect myself in a way," L appreciated light breaking the awkward silence that hung between them. He noticed that the roses had changed into normal red and as they kept walking they changed once again to baby pink. He saw a door at the end margined by white roses. "I layered them in colour coordination," light supplied before twisting the large elegant handle and opening to another room. It was hard to take in. Around the edges were black roses acting as a fence and reaching up and making the roof and walls. But L noticed one thing. Graves. Everywhere. Each had a single blue rose on the upturned soil and a headstone saying they died honourably so another could live. "Yes L, these are where my victims rest," light Wales over to one, it was small, the size of a child. "I have inner demons L, when Raito comes out I can't control who he takes. And when Tsuki comes," he shrugged, "I get fake friends who'll probably end up as my meal eventually." L took a subconscious step back.

"Which did I meet?" He said nervously and saw a table and chair set. Light smiled and sat down before parting the spot next to him. L cautiously sat beside him.

"Neither L," he placed a palm on L's cheek gently and leant in close. "You met Light, the real one." Without thinking L leant in and kissed light passionately. His eyes opened wide momentarily before he lent in enjoying their passion. When they pulled back L hugged light tightly resting his chin on his collarbone and mushing his nose into lights jawline.

"Light, I'm sorry. I kept telling myself you would hurt me and kill me. I tried to stay away but something kept pulling me here; my own demon. He knows and acts upon my secret desires and kept willing me here. I tried to cheat and beat him, I was going to go live with my father in New Zealand but he literally dragged me here. I can't keep lying to myself light," he looked up and gazed into Lights amber eyes. "I love you light," he kissed light gently and slowly. Light pulled back. L felt a little hurt.

"You're only realising that now?" He chuckled and rubbed his thumb on L's cheekbone gently. "I love you L," and he kissed L again. 'I can't wait anymore!' They thought simultaneously as Light stripped off his jacket and L took off his shoes with his feet, never breaking contact.

Ahh geez. Second last chapter! This is such a nail biter :B for me at least and I know how it'll end

Aren't they cute? :3 I want to know something, L uke or Light uke? I'm leaning towards L being under...but if my readers want it to go other way... Just drop a review and I'll see how it goes

Although regardless, we should all be dropping reviews -_-

Any mistakes that are impossible to understand, just let me know via pm or review and I'll correct it for ye :)

Anyway I hoped you enjoyed and... LOOK FORWARD TO THE FINAL (official) CHAPTER OF GREY MATTER!

Bysies my friends and don't forget to check out my other stories bye ;) ps I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AT EXACTLY 2:00am booyah *hipthrust

But I used my iPod to write so I won't be posting it at that time damn my brains turned off I cat even remember what tense I'm using


	13. Finale

Well I fell down, down, down

Into this dark and lonely hole

There was no one there to care about me anymore

And I needed a way to climb and grab a hold of the edge

You were sitting there holding a rope.

Light broke away gently and gazed into L's dazed eyes. They were grey but lively and filled with lust. He ran his hand down L's arm, feeling the soft fabric that had gone fuzzy due to being washed many times. He reached the cuff and gently tugged on it playfully while giving L a cheeky pout. L smiled and laced his arms around lights broad shoulders, admiring the way they filled out the shirt perfectly and created a small fold along his triceps. "Like what you're seeing L?" Light chuckled and gripped onto L's hips roughly and leant his head down to nuzzle into L's neck and begin laying kisses on his jugular. L felt his heart jolt painfully and an involuntary gasp escaped his lips and he closed his eyes unconsciously trailing his hands down Lights back feeling each muscle that stuck out due to frivolous exercise and longing to be rid of the cloth separating his fingers from Lights skin. Lights moan against his skin snapped him out of the haze he had gone into. "Heh L, you have such a gentle touch," light laughed and brought L's hands down to hold his ass. "So touch that," he groaned and ground up on L a little. L blushed profusely and coughed in embarrassment not really knowing what light wanted him to do. Light smirked and moved his hands back to where he had put L's. "anything you want L," he breathed against L's neck and felt him stiffen signalling he might do something.

And we'll go up, up, up

But I'll fly a little higher

We'll go up in the clouds because the view is a little nicer

Up here my dear

It won't be long now, it won't be long now

L honestly had no clue what to do so he jut started rubbing. Light groaned loudly and released his hands from L's and raked his nails along L's back. 'Thats funny. Were they that long before?' L thought as he felt the small burning sensations send shivers down his spine. He felt that he needed to do something more so he ran one finger down the crack of lights ass through his jeans and pressed lightly against his entrance. He felt him gasp sharply and bite into L's shoulder and move his hands down to L's ass. He ducked his hands under L's jeans and cupped the soft warm flesh earning a surprised gasp from his other. He smiled and gave butterfly kisses to L's Adam's apple and began kneading slowly against L's briefs. He ran a long finger down the stretched material and harshly bit his nail into L's hole. Luckily the fabric didnt break as planned but L felt himself tense up. 'I wanted to be on top..' He thought but he knew he had lost. Time to give in. He took his hands off Lights butt and grabbed his face mashing them into an awkward kiss due to lights hands being down his pants. L pulled back panting and flushed and saw lights face. It was contorted beautifully. His face was turned at a side angle, hair having a few too many messy locks falling into his half lidded lust crazed eyes and only the top of his cheek bones were dusted pink. And his expression was comical. He had his brows crinkled fiercly and his mouth was turned down and opened slightly to reveal shallow breaths of unparalleled pleasure.

"L," he purred loudly and L saw why he had become like that. He felt his own brows crinkle in ecstasy as he saw what happened. Light had came with his pants on and L felt that both amusing and arousing and as such he felt his own member harden and become half erect. Tch, he wanted more. He started grinding against lights limp cock and felt it begin rising steadily again. "L," he purred again this time a little less vulnerably. He began moving his hands underneath the waistband of L's underwear and slid them around, feeling his hips that jutted out as he went, and brought them to rest on L's cock. He smiled wickedly.

"I don't want to be the only with stained pants," and he began pumping L in long hard handfuls. L's eyes fluttered shut and he leant forward into Lights chest as he began grinding gently into Lights palm. No one could make him feel this way but Light.

When I get back on land

Well I'll never get my chance

Be ready to live and it'll be ripped right out of my hands

Maybe someday we'll take a little ride

We'll go up, up, up and everything will be just fine

Lights hand was the perfect temperature on his heated flesh as it rocked up and down L's shaft. He found himself gripping Lights shoulders for support as his climax built up in his lower abdomen. It felt like a spring being coiled. And coiled. And coiled. Until it was too compressed to handle it and his stomach flipped out. His penis twitched in Lights hand and he felt his cum spurt out into the waiting palm, only to feel it get wiped on the inside of his underwear. He sighed contently and relEased the death grip he had taken on light and felt his legs give way. Light was quick and swooped down to catch him, hoisting him into his arms bridal style and carrying him into a patch of grass he hadnt noticed when they came in. It was soft long grass that was a vibrant emerald green, and through his hazy orgasm drunk mind, L noted it was a circle in the middle of all the graves. And the graves were arranged in a spiral shape with the grass seeming to be the centre point. L found that interesting and turned his attention back to light. He had laid L down on the cool grass gently and sidled on top of him supporting his weight with his elbows. L saw him kick off his shoes and wrestle his socks off with his toes before looking deeply into his eyes. L took the hint and leant forward to kiss him. Their tongues felt merged as they slid in and out of each other caverns. They had gone numb from all the exposure and all that L and Light could feel was the spit dribble down their mouths. Soon their lips were numb from all the bites and lavishing. And light pulled away to out his head down at L's waist. He ran his hand underneath and up L's shirt taking it with his hand until it was completely off his torso and being pulled over his arms.

And we'll go up, up, up

But I'll fly a little higher

We'll go up in the clouds because the view is a little nicer

Up here my dear

It won't be long now, it won't be long now

Light immediately latched on to pert nipple and swirled it expertly in his mouth. The red bud grew hotter and larger in lights mouth and his hand moved up to tweak the neglected right nip. L moaned, and couldn't resist the temptation to, as he palmed himself through his jeans, The rough fabric rubbing against his head painfully. He moaned and at the same time felt light bite down. He cried out and lights mouth left his chest momentarily. He darted up to give L a chaste kiss before sitting up and removing his own shirt. L finally got a perfect view of Lights scarred body. White lines of deep cuts connected each separate piece of light. L reached up and looked at light asking silently for permission to touch them. Light sat down gently on L's crotch and nodded. L looked back at his chest and ran a slender finger down one. It was not going to fade. It was so prominent under L's touch he barely registered the softness of Lights skin, obviously body butter was used obsessively. He ran both hands down his chest at once and spied lights little cute nipples were raised. He ran a nail over it and felt light buck into his hips. It was wonderful.

"Go on light," L rubbed the pad of his thumb across the sensitive nerves in its tip. "Buck and grind into me Light," he whispered seductively. Light groaned and moved forward to rub his ass against L's hard cock. 'Is he implying I'm the dominant one?' L thought with both disbelief and excitement. He was met with light sliding down between his ass and rubbing his own erection deeply against L's entrance. Something about an erection through jeans being rubbed against his pucker made L almost come. He gasped and brought a thumb to his mouth to chew and try and stifle just how amazing L thought it felt. He saw a smirk and with out warning L was flipped onto his back and light sat on his thighs. He leaned down and kissed L's spine before rocking his throbbing member up and down the crutch line of his pants, digging right in deep so L could have a tantalising taste of how it would feel naked. He moaned against the dirt that his face had been acquainted with and poked his ass up a bit giving light better access to his hidden asshole. Light smirked with a devilish tone and ran his hands across the dirt until his hands were underneath L's hips, gripping and undoing the button and fly before L felt his jeans slide down his legs. The grass set a cold shiver through his knees and he felt his underwear being slowly peeled from his sweaty ass and pulled off his feet. He blushed harshly at having his ass so free for light to see. He shifted nervously worried at how Light would react only to feel a wet kiss on the right side as lights hands spread his cheeks apart and ran a finger on his left hand down the centre all the way to his hole and didnt stick it in. He swirled it around the edge and moved to kiss the other side only to feel a deep pleasured growl reverberate through L's body. Light groaned a stuck out his tongue and licked the base of L's intergluteal cleft and ran his tongue upwards until he began kissing the coccyx. Light rested his right hand on L's hip and with his left he slowly worked its way into L's tight entrance. L gasped unexpectedly and grabbed at the grass ripping it out and clenching his fists around it. Light leant down to his ear and shushed him gently as he thrust his finger in deeply down to the knuckle. L gasped painfully and arched his back to try and get away from the pain, only to feel himself pressed up against lights chest and his knuckle threatening to slip in as well. He breathed in quick shallow breaths and felt light pull the finger out. He groaned in an unknown emotion and suddenly felt oddly empty. He felt light wipe away tears he didn't know were shed and felt the intrusion again. This time a little bigger. It wasn't as painful this time but still uncomfortable and unexpected. He felt the slight gap and knew it was two fingers this time. Figures. Light would make sure he was good and ready.

Light moaned against L's back which he had leant down to caress. His lips washed over every available space they could find, longing for the sweet addiction that was L's body. He dipped his tongue along the rigid junctions of L's spine which jutted out ever so well when he arched into lights touch. Light smiled against his skin and began thrusting his fingers in and out while using a scissoring motion. L gasped out his name quietly as his ass was assaulted with a third finger, this time it felt as though his anus was on the verge of splitting. He groaned as all three fingers created a rippling movement which in turn sent rippling pleasure waves through his body leaving waves radiating to his abdo core. He moaned each time light barely, and purposely, missed his prostate and found his hands were clenched into tight fists. He was almost embarrassed at the animalistic noises that were emitted from his lungs and felt his face get hot again. Their cheeks had held a cute pink tinge that had stayed prominent and stagnant throughout the ministrations but now, L had gotten embarrassed and his face had flushed and light felt that he was stretched enough so his face was red in anticipation. How would L feel wrapped around his throbbing, burning cock? He would spear him and fuck him senseless. Tch, that's what light should have thought, but a foreboding feeling told him to make it last. He shrugged it off and removed his fingers from L's reddened ass and sat up slightly to remove his jeans.

If only I had a little bit more time

If only I had a little bit more time with you

The erection that had been cased for so long sprang out and light groaned at the cool air that hit the boiling flesh. He pulled off his undies and threw them away carelessly as he settled his dick between L's legs. So hot. Everything was hot, their skin, their breaths, their cries and bodies and what they were doing. Light grunted as he pressed his glans on the outside of L's love cave. He leaned down to L's ears again and chewed the earlobe lovingly before telling him it was ok and began inching his way into L.

BLAR SUPRISE! L's body screamed at him as his ass began sucking in a strange invader that his body hasn't experienced before. It felt as though his lower body was placed into a paper shredder turned on full, then the shreddings were put in a meat mincer and served to him raw. He screamed in pain and ecstasy not knowing whether to love or hate light right now. "You," he gasped as light was fully sheathed and frozen inside. "You nasty mother.." Light thrust in to get a reaction from L, a sadistic smile on his face. "Fucker!" L groaned as he found himself arching into lights chest again only this time he wanted it in deeper. Light snorted and slowly pulled out halfway watching L's expressionless face lighting up. He pushed back in a little faster and earned a low moan from L's mouth. Light twisted L's head to the side and leant his own down and tilted it so they could lock lips again. Light moaned into the kiss and felt the action had pushed him in further. L's walls were so tight and light could feel that he loved it by the way he clung so tight and his muscles clenched and unclenched while creating a rippling action trying to pull light in more. Light obliged of course, and in a moderate pace, he pulled out fully then shoved his dick back in. Out and in, his strokes to L's insides were delicate and loving and he left L panting and gave him a lingering feeling as he refused to ram L's prostate. Instead he grazed the head over the small bundle of nerves deep in L. "Light," L drawled out in a husky voice, "I want to see your face," he moaned and light felt his heart flutter as he pulled out completely.

We could go up, up, up

And take that little ride

And sit there holding hands

And everything would be just right

And maybe someday I'll see you again

We'll float up in the clouds and we'll never see the end

L grunted in annoyance but felt himself being flipped over gently so his abdomen wouldn't be too sore for more assault. He looked up at lights face. It was gorgeously pink and his hair strung messily across his eyes casting beautiful shadows on his eyes. They were brown and swirled with love and emotion. L beamed knowin that only he could get that expression from light. He wrapped his arms around lights neck and kissed him slowly and gently, but brought one hand down to guide his penis back to his hole, momentarily pulling away to get a look at it. He flushed pink when he saw light was smirking knowing exactly what he was doing. L fluttered his lashes innocently and light growled as he leant down to lavish L's mouth once again. He thrust in and out deeply and quickened his pace. His precum seeped out as his stomach began tightening and moving the radiating waves a little lower. He groaned happily against L's mouth and pulled back to whisper sweetly to L, "I'm so close L, give me that final push," he thrust up hard and struck against L's little gland finally. L cried out in white hot pleasure. Light rammed it again. A scream of joy ripped from his already hoarse throat and he was left with shallow gasps instead of breaths. Light hit it once again and L felt himself release against their chests. Light grunted loudly and came hard inside of L, filling him to the brim and seeing nothing but rainbows and flares. They lay panting harshly and light flopped down onto L's chest and closed his eyes. "L I love you," light kissed the pectoral that he rested his head on and felt L bring his hand up to lights head.

"I love you too light," L breathed out clutching lights head possessively.

"I mean like, really love you L, I feel like-"

'Oh really light? That's so cute. I want to cry.' Lights eyes opened wide. 'No. No!' 'You know you missed me,' the voice whispered in its cruelly low voice.

"Light? What were you going to say?" L saw that light had visibly slumped. He reached out another hand to touch his face but felt lights hand whip up and dig his nails into L's wrists painfully. He sat up with his head bowed so L couldn't see his face. "Light-" L felt him lunge at him. It felt unreal and in slow motion. He saw a flash of white eyes and sharp teeth aiming right for his shoulder. Then all was silent. And L felt a weight on his heart. Literally. He looked down and saw lights body hanging limply across his body. L opened his mouth and eyes as wide as dinner plates and let out a scream, his hands flying upwards to the heavens. "LIGHT!" He screamed seeing a trail of red run from lights heart. L looked back and saw Mikami standing there beside beyond. His gun was out and had a line of smoke floating out innocently from the muzzle. His face was solemn, almost sad and Beyond stood there with arms folded and an indifferent smirk plastered on his face. L turned his tear filled eyes towards Mikami and begged him silently to explain. Mikami shuffled around nervously and adjusted his glasses.

"He was going to kill you L, it was for the better of everyone," he stated with little emotion. L felt his nostrils flare in anger and a dark scowl grew on his face he stood up, threw some pants on and stared at Mikami. His grey eyes were not contemplating and curious, almost cute. They were angry. Riled. Enraged. Mikami physically took a step back seeing his expression. He ground his teeth and everyone could hear it. A smeared trail of lights blood was on L's chest and he touched it then looked back at them.

"I will kill you Teru," he hissed and took a step forward. Mikami blinked.

"What?" He wasnt sure he'd heard right.

L growled and sprinted towards him. "I WILL KILL YOU MIKAMI!" He screamed and brought a fist to crash into mikami's nose. It crunched and blood sprayed out. Beyond snorted. "ARSE FUCK!" L shouted and pushed Mikami over so he crashed into the ground. "DICK FACED FAGGOT!" He began kicking mikami's ribs hard so that the frail bones began cracking. Mikami cried in pain silently for the wind had been knocked out of him. L kept kicking until tears clouded his vision. He stopped kicking and stooped his body, back hunching and thumb flying to his mouth, chewed so hard it began bleeding. He turned and sat beside light, pulling his lifeless body into his lap. He looked agitated. 'He died at war with himself,' L thought sadly and cradled his head gently rocking back and forth to calm himself down. "Light," he whispered as his tears drained into his mouth and dropped onto lights skin.

Beyond smiled. 'Endgame,' was his only thought as he watched on.

L cried for what felt like hours but was really only minutes. He felt as though all his insides and organs were coming out from his eyes. He was worried in some part of his mind that he would cry so hard it would turn to blood. He held lights cheeks in his palms and rubbed the pad of his thumb over lights cheeks gently then moved it to his lips. With slight hesitation he leant down and gave light a kiss. He was cold. So cold. L felt his vision lose its colour, everything fading to monochrome. "Light," he whispered and pulled his head to his chest. "I love you too much light," he kissed him again and put his head back in his lap.

"It'll never be enough," a dark voice snarked and L felt his body stiffin. He looked down and saw lights teeth clamped deeply into his shoulder and part of his neck.

"Rai..to," L gasped and felt everything fade to black.

Mikami shot light again. "Stay dead goddamit you little shite," Mikami pulled off his glasses and wiped at the tears streaming down his face. Beyonds eyes opened wide in delight.

"IM FREE!" He screamed triumphantly and dispersed into shadows before leaving the place.

It was dark. So terribly dark. And cold. His bones felt frozen and it was as though his fingers could be snapped off. Even the raven spikes of his hair was frozen. With no other option he began moving his cold body towards the light that shone in the darkness.

It was bright. Too bright. And hot. His body felt as thought it was melting and his skin was too hot to touch. The auburn locks that rested on his head were droopy and unshapely. He spied darkness and dragged his drastically overheated body towards the coolness the shadows had to offer.

They reached out and felt a hand of opposite temperature. They instantly felt normal again and relived. They looked up at their saviours face.

"L," he whispered and pulled him close.

"Light," he too whispered and snuggled into his firm embrace. "Where are we light?" L looked up, accidentally pulling puppy eyes and a little pout that meant he wanted an answer. Light shrugged.

"I don't know L, but I guess we'll find out," he pulled away and stuck out a hand. L beamed a took it gently and they started walking. Walking across the abyss that stretched before them.

Dark red eyes came and watched them from afar. they crinkled into a smile. "Even in death they are bonded," beyond cackled and disappeared again.

Finish

A/n well...that was awesome to write :D I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it ^_^ I feel a little sad that it has finished actually :( but I was thinking that if anyone wanted I can write a special chapter on the aftermath. I dunno let me know what you thought about the lemon please. And guess what. I actually edited it for once so hopefully no retarded mistakes :3

That is all loyal readers bye for now. And check out my other stories too

: bang bang in a music room

: sometimes L and Light are just retards

: boats and coats

: a sweet forest stroll

Also the song is called Clouds by Zach Sobiech

See ya next time ;) love you all


End file.
